Jealousy Consumes
by katieyellow
Summary: Haley and Lucas had been best friends forever but when Lucas joins the basketball team and gets a new girlfriend it all changes. Will a jealous Brooke break their friendship and who will support Haley when she feels she had no one?
1. Chapter 1

**So i'm back, this is only really a small story that i wrote to get myself back into writing. I'm working on some other stories, but I won't be posting them until they are almost completed as that is the way i work, so they won't be up for a long while.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and I will try and up date once a day and if you enjoy it please review (and this is the only time i will ask) **

**Also if you enjoy this story you should check out my first story which i personally think is a bit better.**

**

* * *

1.**

To be honest she had been shocked when he had told her, she had been so happy when he had joined the ravens but going out with Brooke Davis, head cheerleader, had just seemed ridiculous.

However as long as Lucas was happy then she was happy too, even though she had always thought he had a thing for Peyton but maybe something about the complete oppositeness of Brookes personality complimented Lucas'. They had been going out for two weeks although she had only known for a week as Lucas had apparently been too scared to tell her.

She knew something was up though as she had hardly seen him but she had thought maybe it was more basketball training, or hanging out with his new friends. Since he had joined the basketball team he had started hanging out with his older brothers friends, Nathan and Lucas had different mothers but had always considered themselves brothers since they had both been at the same basketball camp when they were 13 and 14 and bonded.

Their dad had not been too happy the 'great' Dan Scott who had cheated on Karen with Deb in high school and then when he found out they were both pregnant decided that Deb was the best bet to stick with as she was the one with the rich parents. Deb over the years had grew disinterested in her life and so was nearly never home and seemed to have also lost interest in her son Nathan.

After putting up with Dan's pressure for so many years with help from Karen and Lucas he had emancipated himself from his parents at 16 and lived in his own flat. Nathan was part of the popular crowd along with his best friend Jake and Tim and the girls Peyton and Brooke, Lucas had sometimes hung out with the guys and played basketball but it wasn't until he had actually joined the team in his junior year that he had actually started hanging out with them.

Haley didn't mind in fact she knew if she wanted she could also hang out with them, and she did on the occasional lunch time, but she just didn't feel like she wanted to be part of that world. She didn't really like drinking or partying and although she liked to dance it was something she liked doing more on her own, she also felt slightly intimidated around them as she was a year younger and it sometimes felt a lot more.

They would talk about sex as if it was no big deal and to Haley it was and the idea of telling those guys that she was waiting until she was in love was ludicrous. The group also wasn't that friendly apart from Peyton and Jake the others seemed to ignore her but Lucas had always made time for her so she didn't mind.

It was weird though the day after Lucas had told her about him dating Brooke Peyton had come to find and asked her in a concerned voice if she was really ok with Lucas and Brooke dating. It had seemed such a weird question but she had answered truthfully and she had found it even weirder when Peyton had given her a sympathetic look and said if she even needed to talk she was there for her. She found it sweet but confusing, Haley could defiantly tell it was going to be a different year.

* * *

She had never paid much attention to him before she had seen him in the first practise of the year looking very hot. 

She had always seen him as Nathan's little brother and normally gone for older guys but there was just something irresistible about him and what Brooke Davis wanted she got. It hadn't been to hard to get him, after all she was one of the most desirable girls at school and it wasn't long before they were having heavy make out sessions and he finally asked her to be his girlfriend.

The only thing that troubled her was his best friend Haley. Brooke didn't believe a girl and a boy could be so close and just be friends.

She couldn't help but feel that maybe Haley had a crush on Lucas and she didn't like it, she also didn't like to share, she was an only child and the thought that Lucas might choose Haley over her in some ways didn't sit well with her which was why she decided that she was going to have Lucas all to herself, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews I got which mean a lot as that was a very short first chapter so thank you **wildb3rry, preenad, x-LovingLafferty-NaleyDaley-x, 23NaleyLVR23, HJS-NS-23 and Naley.

**2.**

It was her second week of walking to school and she was actually really enjoying the change, it woke her up in the morning and it felt good to have a little work out in the morning. Lucas used to pick her up before he started going out with Brooke but now he was her personal chauffeur.

He had offered to swing by before getting Brooke but as she was enjoying walking and she didn't want to watch them make out so every morning she had turned him down.

She was walking towards her locker when she heard a loud screech from just around the corner, a screech that could belong to no one other then Brooke Davis, she really just waned to keep walking down the corridor to her own locker and ignore what ever drama Brooke was involved in, to be honest she had a funny feeling that Brooke wasn't that fond of her, not that she would say anything like that to Lucas, but her curiosity won out in the end.

She could see Brooke, Lucas Peyton, Jake and Nathan all stood round Brooke's locker and it wasn't until she got closer that she actually saw what the problem was.

In big red letters the word SLUT had been written on her locker. Brooke was now leaning into Lucas while he stroked her hair soothingly and the others seemed to be saying consoling things.

Haley didn't really know what to do, she wouldn't count herself one of their group so she didn't think she could just go up and talk to them and at the same time she kind of thought Brooke was over reacting. Didn't Brooke and Peyton mess around and call each other sluts all the time and it was no secret that Brooke had slept with loads of guys at the school.

She guessed it was because someone had gone to the effort of writing it on her locker, deciding that she wouldn't really have anything productive to say she just headed on to her own locker.

All morning all anyone was talking about was who could have vandalised Brooke's locker. Haley decided to go join Lucas and the others for lunch as it was either that or sit on her own, normally she would sit with them and either read or pretend to listen to the conversation but really stare off into space.

Lucas, Brooke, Tim, Peyton, Jake and Nathan were already sat down and she took the seat next to Tim, there was also a seat next to Nathan but Tim was far less intimidating then Nathan. Everyone was sat rather quietly and Brooke was playing around with her salad, Haley didn't know what came over her but for once she said the first thing that came to her head to try and lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry about your locker Brooke but if it helps I think everyone already knew you were a slut it wasn't a secret." She said.

Everyone just stared at her for a second then Nathan burst out laughing soon to be joined by Tim and Jake and then finally Peyton. Haley blushed having never made a joke that had made so many people laugh before. Lucas though gave her a surprised look.

"She's right Brooke, someone's being an idiot but don't let it upset you all anyone has done is talk about Brooke Davis all day and that can't be a bad thing." Peyton said giving Brooke's shoulder a squeeze.

"Plus think of all the freshmen you've had all day come up and volunteer to clean your locker, can't be that bad for the ego." Nathan said enjoying seeing his brother squirm at the mention of other guys.

"I guess." Brooke said smiling slightly.

After that they all chatted like normal except for Haley who felt she had said enough around those guys for the day.

The rest of the day passed and Haley was just waiting for Lucas as they were going to go hang out after school as Haley didn't have a café shift today. As he walked towards her though she saw the guilty look on his face and knew that he was about to change their plans.

"Hello best friend." Haley said.

"Hey buddy, I have a favour to ask." He said.

"Let me guess it has something to do with Brooke." Haley said with a frown, she guessed he was going to ask if Brooke could come along with them, which she guessed wasn't so bad, she probably did need to get to know Brooke better as she was going out with her best friend.

"Yeah it is actually, she's had such a tough day, I think she just needs some hugs." Lucas said.

"Yeah just hugs I'm sure that's all she has in mind." mumbled Haley.

"What was that?" Lucas asked looking a bit cross.

"Why doesn't she come hang out with us, we'll help her forget about stuff." Haley suggested, she couldn't remember the last time she had properly hung out with Lucas.

"We were going to go play mini golf, we can't invite Brooke to do that, she's a senior I don't think she wants to play silly games." Lucas said

That pissed off Haley like they were just some stupid kids.

"Well fine I'm going to go be childish and play some mini golf, see you around." She said and walked off before Lucas could say any more. She couldn't help it she was really starting to dislike Brooke Davis and the person Lucas was around her.

She played mini golf on her own for about an hour and a half before she got bored, it just wasn't as much fun without Lucas with her. She was making her way down the stairs back to the café but stopped when she heard the conversation below, she didn't want to eaves drop but she would be interrupting if she walked out now.

"Thanks Karen you don't know how much I appreciate this." Nathan said.

"It's fine any time, I love having her and she is so adorable." Karen said in her usual warm voice.

"Are you sure I can't pay you, it must be disruptive having her here." Nathan said uncertainly.

"Of course not you're family, plus coming out back to see this cutey is a nice break from some of the more difficult customers." She answered.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing and knowing this was obviously some big secret she tried not to be detected but she was clumsy by nature and ended up tripping down the final few stairs and coming face to face with Nathan, Karen and a little baby that Nathan was holding.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to listen in. I was upstairs and I'm so sorry." Haley rambled.

Nathan looked really worried.

"You can't tell anyone ok, not even Lucas." Nathan said seriously "If my dad finds out I have a child he's going to have her taken away."

"I promise my lips are sealed." Haley replied seriously.

"You can trust her." Karen said. Nathan still looked worried.

"Well I better go. See you tomorrow Karen. Bye Haley." Nathan said walking out the back door and to his car that was parked on a small side road.

With out thinking Haley ran out after him.

"Nathan I know you have certain commitments so if you ever need a babysitter in the evening, any time I would be more then happy." Haley said.

Nathan looked at her for a second, he didn't know what to think of the girl she hardly ever spoke to him but her little joke at lunch today showed there was obviously a lot more to Haley James then it seemed. He knew he could trust her based on all the great things Lucas was always saying about her and it had been hard for him to get to the gym and give good reasons not to see his friends in the evenings.

"That would be great." He said and then left.

Haley just stood there a second, just seeing Nathan's little girl for a few seconds and she had fallen in love with her, although most babies had that affect on her. She just hoped that this one wouldn't be ripped out of her life too.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's a longer chapter and it's the best so far (I recon). I said this was going to be a short fic and it's going to be 12 chapters just in case you were wondering.**

**I've been watching the new series and am really enjoying it, I'm enjoying the drama with Haley and Nathan and the nanny and i have absolute faith that Haley and Nathan won't be breaking up so its ok. **

**Anyway enjoy all my wonderful readers**

**3.**

Haley had been surprised when Nathan had actually called her and asked her to baby-sit, she was more then happy to oblige after all she had nothing better to do and as the baby mostly slept she could just do her homework.

After school apart from working at the café she would normally hang out with Lucas but most of his time was spent with Brooke at the moment, Haley didn't really mind they'd only been dating for a few weeks and she was sure in a while he would see a bit less of Brooke and a bit more of her.

Nathan had felt really guilty asking Haley to baby-sit as he could offer her no money but she did sound more then happy and as much as he wanted to spend lots of time with his daughter if he wanted to keep her a secret he needed to be going out more. He knew that he could also have trusted Lucas but the less people that knew the less likely his important secret was to get out.

Haley had baby-sat for Nathan three times that week and already adored Poppy, she was such a happy easy going baby and gave Haley no trouble, she could see how the baby had won a place in Nathan's heart so quickly.

It also ment she had got to know Nathan a little better and she found him less intimidating after seeing him interact with his daughter. She had found out that 2 months ago a girl that Nathan vaguely remembered from a college party had shown up with Poppy saying she couldn't look after her and Nathan was the father, he had been instantly smitten.

Although Haley wouldn't have been able to name when exactly she had notice the change that had happened to Nathan Scott, he used to be a massive player and only talk to hot girls but lately he had been more chilled out and just generally nice.

She had started sitting by him at lunch rather then Tim but she still didn't really talk to him at school as it might raise too many questions.

She still wasn't really paying attention at lunch though especially as the main topics of conversation seemed to be basketball and cheerleading, so she was really surprised when they were talking about cheerleading and started talking to her.

"You absolutely must try out." Brooke said with a big smile on her face. Haley looked at her confused for a second.

"For cheerleading?" She asked uncertainly and Lucas started to laugh.

"Yes, stop laughing Lucas." Brooke said scolding her boyfriend.

"It's just have you seen her, she's so clumsy. She's always tripping over her feet." Lucas said still looking amused. Haley knew it was true but she couldn't help being embarrassed having Lucas say that to all of them.

"Lucas is right I don't have what it takes to be a cheerleader, trust me you would not want me on the team." Haley said blushing.

"Please try out, it would be great to have you on the team." Brooke said.

"You might have some fun you never know." Peyton added.

"Plus you would look hot in a cheerleading uniform." Nathan said smirking causing Haley to blush more and Lucas to scowl at him.

"What." Nathan said defending himself when he saw Lucas scowl "Most girls look hot in cheerleading uniforms."

"Fine I'll come." Haley said mostly to shut them up although she was happy Brooke wanted to include her in something.

Brooke sat their smiling, she couldn't wait, she knew how clumsy Haley was and couldn't wait for her to fall on her ass later.

Haley walked into the gym after school and nearly walked back out again the stands seemed to be full of people, she thought it would be a closed audition. She was just leaving when she heard Brooke call her over. She reluctantly joined her.

"I didn't know there were going to be so many people here." Haley said looking around nervously.

"Of course people love coming to cheerleader try outs seeing some of the hot girls seeing some of the rubbish ones." Brooke said. Haley became even more nervous.

"You know this was a really bad idea I should just get off to work." Haley said spotting Nathan and Lucas sitting in some seats near the floor.

"Haley no you're staying." Brooke said firmly "It's just a group dance to begin with to find the best people to do individual dances I'm sure unless you're really good no ones going to notice you. Everyone who's trying out get onto a space on the gym." Brooke shouted out the last bit to everyone.

Haley found a space in the middle, there were 12 other girls trying out and she hoped she was hidden.

The music started and Brooke showed them a simple routine and then they had to repeat it, even though it was simple Haley only got half the moves right and nearly bumped into one of the other girls who gave her a horrible death stare.

Haley felt so flustered and awkward and it didn't help when she looked around and saw Lucas with a big grin on his face obviously laughing at her.

Brooke then did another dance that was a bit more complicated that they were again ment to copy, once again she only got a few of the moves right and nearly fell over.

Before Brooke showed them the last dance routine they had to try she singled out Haley.

"Haley concentrate are you even taking this seriously." She said crossly causing everyone to turn and look at her. Haley felt her face burn up and tears prick at her eyes, she was trying her hardest.

Unfortunately the worst was still to come, as the last dance involved a jump spin at the end. Haley stumbled through the last dance conscious that loads of people were watching her and then when it came to the jump her legs got tangled and she stumbled and fell flat on her face right in front of the crowd.

She lay on the ground for a second feeling stunned and then she heard the music being turned off and the gym ringing with laughter.

She jumped up grabbed her bag and made for the nearest exit, her head still throbbing and her cheeks burning. She managed to get off the school grounds when the tears finally fell down her face, she knew she should just laugh about the whole thing but hearing all those people laughing at her was too much.

She knew what they must be thinking, that she was a loser for even going to the audition, only a few people in the school knew who she was and she was very happy with that but now loads of people would know her as the idiot who thought she could be a cheerleader.

When she had got to work Karen had made a fuss over her because the side of her face was red and told her to look after Poppy out back until Nathan came and to tell her if she wanted to go home early.

Haley was glad to be able to stay out back as students often came to Karen's after school and she didn't fancy being laughed at again.

She was playing with Poppy and didn't even notice Nathan come in until he was standing right above her. He sat down next to her and greeted his daughter by kissing her on the head.

Poppy squealed in delight when she saw her dad and swung her chubby arms in his direction and he picked her up out of Haley arms, she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and she looked confused for a second until he gently brushed his fingers along her red cheek, she flinched slightly and looked down, although her cheek hurt her whole body tingled when he had touched her.

"I'm fine, I over reacted really I guess I should be happy I made so many people laugh." She said with no real feeling in her voice.

"Lucas was going to come after you but I think Brooke grabbed him." Nathan said trying to make her feel better.

"He had every right to laugh he told me not to do it." Haley said and stood up and went to where her apron was hanging up and started to put it on, she looked into the mirror above the hooks and for the first time saw her red face.

"Crap" she said. He came over and stood next to her Poppy still in his arms.

"You're quite a trogon, getting up so quickly after that fall most would have stayed on the floor." He said placing his free hand on her arm, Haley chuckled humourlessly at his compliment.

"I was wondering if you could look after Poppy at yours tonight, Brooke has demanded I have a stupid party at mine." He said rolling his eyes. "I mean I could ask Karen if you wanted to come." He said quickly annoyed at himself for being so thoughtless.

"No its ok I'm not really in the party mood. Just bring her over, there's a spare key under the matt if you want to come get her really late." Haley said smiling at Poppy.

"Your parents won't mind?" He asked hesitantly, he hadn't really asked her what she told her parents when she was out of the house most nights of the week.

"Its fine they aren't really around." she said still looking at Poppy but her smile gone.

"How come?" He asked before he could stop himself, from what Lucas had said over the years it sounded like she had great parents. Haley looked off into the distance for a second trying to think of the best way to put it.

"They're off travelling, they realised life was too short and wanted to live their dream. I ment it's not like I need looking after." She said finally looking up at him.

"I guess we're in the same boat, home alone." He said sadly even though he had gotten emancipated he still wished his parents had been better and that he was still at home.

"Hey your not alone you have this little treasure." Haley said and smiled again as she lightly grabbed Poppy's cheek.

"Well so do you" he said looking at her and gently stroking her arm "Any time you want to come play with us your welcome, open house to all without parental rule." He said smiling at her, she smiled back.

"That is a very generous offer, I better get out there and help Karen, I'll see you later." Haley said feeling a bit better, she wasn't sure if she would take Nathan up on his offer but it was nice of him to have made it in the first place.

It was funny it was normally Lucas who would make her feel better but it was nice to know she had another friend looking out for her and she would never have thought in a million years that she would be friends with Nathan Scott.

* * *

The party had not been amazing and it was 2am when he finally got everyone to leave even though it was a school night. He sighed when he thought of what a mess his place was, it would be a long time before any one convinced him to have a party again. 

When he got to Haley's he was as quiet as he could be and tiptoed into the living room where he had set up the temporary cot but found Poppy wasn't in it. He felt panic rise up in him for a second until he looked over to the sofa where he saw a sleeping Haley looking very angelic with his daughter asleep in her arms looking equally as peaceful. He stood there for a second just enjoying the sight before taking out his phone and taking a picture.

He hadn't taken any pictures of her yet as when she was awake she always seemed to wriggle away and when she was asleep he was always afraid he would wake her but this scene in front of him was too much of an opportunity to be missed.

It made him happy and sad to see the sight in front of him, sad because Poppy's mother had just abandoned her but happy because he knew that there were other women like Haley who would treat her with as much love as she deserved.

He gently scooped up Poppy and put her in her carry seat, luckily she stayed sleeping.

He then wondered what to do with Haley, he didn't want her to get cold in the night but she looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her up.

He looked around for a blanket to cover her with but couldn't find one, so he scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her towards the stairs.

She stayed sleeping and he couldn't believe how light she felt in his arms, luckily when he got to the top of the stairs one of the doors had Haley's name on it so he carried her in and lowered her onto the bed and put the covers over her. He gently swept the hair out of her face noticing how soft her skin was and for reasons unknown to him gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead . It was just something about the way she protected his daughter that made him want to protect her too.

He was just leaving the room when a picture on her dresser caught his eye, it was Haley with two people he presumed were her parents, Haley looked like she was about 14 or 15 and in her arms was a baby, they were all smiling at the camera and Nathan couldn't help but wonder who the baby was.

* * *

Haley woke up and wasn't really sure how she had ended up in bed but presumed she must have walked up and been half asleep. She hadn't really wanted to go to school but it wasn't like she had a choice. 

She just kept her head down and went about her day. She had second period with Lucas and he had apologised for laughing and they had arranged to meet up after school and that was enough.

The day went by quickly and Haley had spent lunch time in the library as she didn't want to face the others yet as she was still embarrassed, she had noticed a few people that day laughing at her but she ignored them.

She was just waiting by her locker at the end of the day for Lucas when she got a text from him.

_Sorry, can't meet you. Brooke in hospital, she's been poisoned. L_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

It had been two weeks since Brooke had been poisoned, the doctors had told her it seemed like some kind of rat poison. Everyone had school seemed to be on edge, who would deliberately poison Brooke Davis.

Haley was worried too, not because she thought anyone would go after her because no one really knew who she was but she was worried about Lucas and that someone would try and hurt him. She was also a bit annoyed since Brooke was poisoned Haley had not seen Lucas he was constantly by Brooke's side wanting to protect her.

Haley was officially annoyed with Lucas now, she knew he just wanted to make sure Brooke was safe but at the same time it was beginning to seem that Lucas just didn't want to hang out with her. If she hadn't been babysitting for Nathan she probably would have snapped and had a go at Lucas. It was weird though she had started talking to Nathan quite a bit and he had even stayed in one night with her and Poppy instead of going out to see his friends.

It was weird but he was actually a really nice guy, he was a bit of a womaniser and had a bad temper but moving away from Dan and having Poppy in his life had really changed him for the better.

She was just at her locker getting her books at the start of the day and Nathan was telling her about something cute Poppy had done at breakfast and they were walking to their classes when a big crowd around one of the notice boards made them stop and see what was going on.

There was a picture blown up so it was A1 size of Brooke naked on top of Nathan. The picture was obviously from a video as there was the time and date bar at the bottom of the picture.

"What the fuck." Nathan said his face draining, how the hell had someone found the video, drunkenly at a party Nathan and Brooke had slept together over a year ago but there was no way he wanted Lucas to see this, or anyone for that matter. Just as he was approaching the picture Lucas and Brooke appeared round the corner and saw the picture while Nathan froze in horror.

Lucas and Brooke just stood there both looking mortified. Nathan seemed to stir back to life and ripped the poster off the wall.

Haley made her way towards Lucas knowing that even though this event probably happened a while ago seeing your brother and girlfriend together must hurt.

Brooke charged right up to Nathan.

"Why would you do this?" She demanded eyes blazing. Nathan just looked flabbergasted at her.

"You think I would do this." He replied angrily.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked Lucas.

"I really didn't need to see that." He said still looking shocked.

"Hey come sit down" she said and they went and sat down on one of the lunch tables outside. They were shortly followed by Brooke and Nathan.

"You two had sex." Lucas said in disbelief.

"We weren't going out then." Brooke said lamely in her defence.

"I can understand that its just you never told me Nathan, I thought we were close and don't you think its something you should mention when you started dating me Brooke." He said angrily.

"It's not something I'm proud of ok and I was going out with Peyton at the time I didn't want to tell anyone." Nathan said looking ashamed "Plus I knew you had a bit of a crush on Brooke." Lucas glared at him, not really wanting Brooke too know how long he had liked her for.

"I just didn't want some stupid mistake to ruin us." She said looking at him sadly "I want to know what sick fuck did this." She said getting angry but then her face fell "Someone has it in for me."

Lucas' suddenly felt bad, he was a very unselfish person and he suddenly felt guilty for being so mad. The evidence was adding up and after all the bad stuff that was happening to Brooke it did really seem like someone was trying to hurt her.

"We're going to find out who's doing all this stuff Brooke I promise." Lucas said and put his arm round her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Nathan looked uncertainly at Lucas and Brooke, he was worried that although Lucas seemed to be fine he wasn't really over it.

"I'm going to go see Peyton I think I need to apologise, you want to come Brooke." Nathan asked wanting to make sure the other person who would be hurt by this revelation was ok.

"No I'm going to stay here, I'll speak to her later." Brooke said in a care free voice which slightly surprised Haley and Nathan but Lucas didn't seem to notice.

Nathan left making Haley feel slightly awkward.

"Well if you're ok then I'm going to head over to class." Haley said to Lucas.

"I'll be fine." Lucas said letting go of Brooke and giving Haley a hug and whispering in her ear "Thanks for caring." Haley smiled back at him and headed off, she couldn't help but wonder though who had it in for Brooke the most popular girl in school.

* * *

School had been interesting all day with people none stop gossiping about Brooke and Nathan, and because she was friends with Lucas who was going out with Brooke people seemed to want to talk to her about it all day. She hadn't said much, to be honest she didn't know much about it and a tiny bit of her was disappointed that Nathan would sleep with Brooke, she knew he had been a bit of a man whore before but cheating on Peyton wasn't good.

Haley was just sat in her room listening to music and doing homework, she wasn't looking after Poppy that night so she was on her own. She was defiantly used to being on her own but since Poppy had been in her life and she had had the chance to look after her she had not been feeling as bad.

When she heard the doorbell ring she was sure for a second she had imagined it, no one ever came over. She made her way downstairs and heard chatter outside the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Tim.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" She asked standing in the door way.

"Well we thought we would come see you as you always refuse to come out." Brooke said and made her way into the house without being invited. The others all followed, Lucas gave her a sheepish look knowing she wouldn't be happy with a few people just coming into her house.

"Brooke just randomly suggested we come here." Peyton said.

She also didn't look to happy, she had not cared too much about the fact that Nathan and Brooke had slept together as she knew Nathan used to be a jerk when they went out but she was a bit hurt that Brooke hadn't even apologised. They all went into the kitchen and Tim excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"So any idea who's got a grudge with Brooke?" Haley asked breaking the silence.

"Well it had to be someone who's been at Nathan's recently as that's where the picture of Nathan and Brooke came from." Lucas said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"But Nathan had that big party the other week so it could have been anyone." Jake said.

"Well anyone cool enough to go to a Nathan Scott party." Haley said half smiling although no one else smiled as they were all part of that supposed cool crowd.

"Where is Nathan?" Tim asked coming back into the room.

"He said he had to go to the gym." Lucas said.

"I recon he's got a girl on the side, he seems to be busy a lot." Brooke said.

"Well why wouldn't he tell us?" Tim asked looking round dumbly.

"Well obviously he's ashamed of her, probably some loser." Brooke said. Then something clicked in Haley's head.

"So is that what the surprise visit's about Brooke, you thought you were going to spring me and Nathan in the act." Haley said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Brooke just smiled looking mock innocent.

"Don't be stupid that would be too disgusting you and Nathan together." Lucas said and Haley rolled her eyes again.

"Not as bad as Brooke and Nathan though." Peyton added before she could help herself and the room was covered in a awkward silence.

"You got any booze?" Brooke asked breaking the silence. Haley shook her head.

"Come on everyone's parents have some stashed under the stairs." Brooke said heading out into the hall.

Haley's heart started beating fast.

"Don't go in that cupboard." Haley said the panic evident in her voice. Everyone turned to look at her strangely, surprised by her sudden out burst.

"Oh tutor girls got a stash of hidden porn have you." Brooke said smiling widely and making her way out into the hall and opening the cupboard before Haley could reach her.

Brooke's high pitch screamed filled the house and in a few seconds the others were all stood next to Haley in the hall worried what had made Brooke scream.

"What the hell is this." Brooke said holding up a few things her face a picture of fury.

"I think I told you not to go in there." Haley said crossly but stopped talking when she actually saw the things in Brooke's arms. There was a tape, some rat poison and some red spray paint.

"Where did you get that stuff from?" Lucas asked trying to work out if it could possibly have come from any where but under his best friend's stairs.

Everyone just stared in silence as it sunk in, the spray paint looked exactly the same colour as the stuff used to write slut on Brooke's locker, it was believed that rat poison was what had made Brooke ill and written in black marker pen on the tape was 'NATHAN SCORES'.

Haley just looked at the stuff trying to work out how the hell that stuff was suddenly in her house.

"I have honestly never seen any of that stuff before in my life." Haley said.

"What so it just magically appeared in your house." Brooke said angrily.

Haley turned to Lucas.

"I really have never seen this stuff before." Haley said trying to keep calm, Lucas is going to believe me she convinced herself and that was the only thing keeping her calm.

Lucas' face was creased in confusion.

"Where else could it have come from." Lucas said.

"This all makes sense." Brooke started to rant "Those funny looks you kept giving me I tired to shrug them off but you really don't like me do you Haley."

Haley just looked at her in shock.

"What looks? I don't know you I don't have any feelings particularly negative or positive." Haley said starting to feel frantic "I haven't don't anything." She said again.

"Then why didn't you want us looking under the stairs?" Tim asked.

Haley just looked at them not knowing what to say. Under the stairs were all the last reminders of Grace she had apart from the one photo upstairs. She kept the stuff under the stairs in case her parents came back and she didn't want to give them any reason to disappear again.

"There's just stuff under there that's none of your business." Haley answered knowing it sounded lame. She turned again to Lucas her eyes unwillingly filling with tears

"Lucas you know there is certain stuff I don't want people to see that's all, you've got to believe this wasn't me. I wouldn't do this stuff." She pleaded with him.

Everyone around them had serious faces and Brooke still looked livid. Lucas looked between Brooke and Haley.

"You need to apologise to Brooke." a miserable looking Lucas said to Haley.

Haley just looked at him in shock.

"I didn't do anything." She repeated. Lucas look of sadness turned to annoyance.

"Haley the least Brooke deserves is an apology, maybe she can forgive you if you're sorry."

"You really think I would do this?" Haley asked him.

"No but there doesn't seem to be any other explanation. You need to apologise or it'll be the end of our friendship." He said seriously.

"I haven't done anything wrong." She stated firmly.

Everyone looked round awkwardly. Peyton and Jake exchanged looks, the evidence did seem to suggest Haley but neither of them really believed it could seriously be Haley.

"I guess it's true it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Brooke said "I'm getting the hell out of here." She said and made her way towards the door and left.

Lucas looked at Haley sternly for another second and when she said nothing he followed her out the door. Jake Peyton and Tim stood there for a second longer then they all followed out the door without a word.

Haley stood there before slowly walking to the front door and shutting it. She was in shock and couldn't believe what had just happened. How the hell did that stuff end up under her stairs and she was also in shock that Lucas hadn't believed her. They had been friends since they were 5 and yet he could believe that she would or even could do something like that.

Her one small comfort was that no one had found any of the stuff under the stairs and so her secret was still safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

She was genuinely surprised at the number of people who were pointing and whispering about her when she got to school the next day, she had imagined at some point people would begin to hear about the stuff found under her stairs but she had no idea gossip spread this quick.

She felt so self conscious and it didn't help that she got flustered when she was nervous, she had already stumbled three times in the halls and the sound of people laughing was just as painful as at the cheerleading try out.  
She had used to be so unknown and now people knew her as the loser from cheerleader tryouts and the girl who tried to kill Brooke Davis.

It was all so ridiculous but she really had no clue what to do about it, it seemed no one was going to believe her so it seemed pointless trying to convince them and the fact that Lucas hadn't believe her really hurt.

She guessed that's what she had to do next was talk to Lucas again and maybe when he was away from Brooke he would see sense.

That was her plan but all day where ever Lucas was so was Brooke, he seemed to be skipping lessons to hang out with her and the whole time he had his arm around her shoulder as if trying to protect her.

For the first time in the past few weeks she couldn't help but feel bitter, she had no idea what Brooke had that she didn't, that made Brooke so special but her obviously not.

She wanted to leave school all day but knew that wasn't going to help her if she was going to be a social out cast she would rather be one with good grades.

Although most people had just talked about her as she walked past some people had actually come up to her and told her what a good job she'd done but next time could she had finished Brooke off properly.

She never replied when anyone said anything like that, the positive comments were as bad as the negative ones to her.

When the end of the day finally rolled round she was very relieved, she was looking forward to going home and locking the door and not seeing anyone.

It was only when she saw Nathan walking down the hall towards her that she remembered that she was ment to be babysitting that night but as she turned back to her locker she laughed ironically to herself, there was no way he was going to let her look after Poppy now, he probably thought she was some psycho.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said stopping next to her.

"Hey." she replied not looking up from her locker pretending to busy herself with something in there.

"About tonight." Nathan started but Haley interrupted him not wanting to have the humiliation of him asking her not to come.

"It's ok I understand, if I was in your position I wouldn't want to leave a child with me either." She said still not looking at him.

"What are you talking about of course I want you to babysit tonight. I know there is no way that you could have done that stuff to Brooke." He said.

Haley acted out of pure joy not even thinking and threw herself at Nathan giving him a big hug which he happily returned.

"You don't know how good it is to hear someone say that." Haley said still clinging on to him the emotion she felt clear in her voice.

Nathan pulled back from her, keeping his hands on her waist but looking into her eyes.

"Hale's I would always trust you with Poppy, this is all going to blow over I promise." He said sincerely, worried about how she seemed to be coping, not that he blamed her. He then let go of her not wanting to cause more gossip by being seen all over her.

"So I'll see you tonight?" he asked and all Haley did was nod, happy at this tiny bit of good news in spite of the horrible day she'd had.

* * *

She got to Nathan's after her shift at 8.30, she was surprised to see Poppy still up.

"Shouldn't she be conked out by now." Haley said tickling under Poppy's chin making Poppy smile widely in Nathan's arms.

"I think she wanted to see you." Nathan said smiling. Haley blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Aww you're such a clever girl, staying up just to cheer me up." Haley said and gave her a kiss on her chubby cheek. She picked up Poppy out of Nathan's arms and went and sat on the sofa

"But we need to get you too sleep so you wont be grumpy for Aunty Karen tomorrow." Haley said and started singing very quietly to Poppy completely forgetting Nathan was still in the room.

A few minutes later Poppy was asleep in her arms and Nathan came and sat down next to her surprising her slightly.

"You have a really nice voice." He said quietly so not to wake Poppy, Haley blushed.

"I thought you were gone." She said embarrassed.

"I think I might stay in tonight." Nathan said as he gently took Poppy out of Haley's arms and took her into her room to put her to sleep. When he came back he saw Haley putting her coat on.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Well if your staying you don't need me." Haley said.

"No stay, Poppy might wake up and you can sing her back to sleep, then I can give you a lift home later." Nathan said, he knew she had had a crap day and that she probably needed someone to talk to, he found it ridiculous that Lucas didn't believe Haley.

"Ok." Haley said uncertainly, happy that he wanted to hang out but slightly nervous.

They both sat on the sofa in silence for a bit.

"So what were you told about what I supposedly did to Brooke?" Haley asked curiously.

"Jake and Peyton told me this morning. They said the stuff had been found under your stairs." Nathan said "To be honest I thought they were joking. It all sounds a bit suspicious as well I mean when have they ever been to your house before?" Nathan said.

"Well apparently you've been missing a lot lately so Brooke thought maybe you were with me." Haley said "I guess they don't know it but I have had lots of opportunities to take that tape from your flat." Nathan chuckled slightly.

"Remind me if you're ever in court not to let you speak in your own defence." Nathan said smiling slightly, Haley also smiled slightly.

"It means so much that you believe me." Haley said seriously.

"It's not just me Peyton and Jake both didn't seem that convinced it was you." Nathan said trying to make her feel better.

"That is great and all but I really just wish Lucas believed me he's ment to know me best." Haley said despair evident in her voice.

"I guess being in love is kind of affecting his judgement." Nathan said "Brooke is pretty intense."

"You would know." Haley said quietly surprised at herself that she was slightly jealous, although she wasn't sure what of.

"Hey sleeping with Brooke was a huge mistake, I don't even really remember it I was so drunk. I'm so glad I don't do that stuff any more. It still hurts to know that I did that to Peyton even though we were kind of broken up." Nathan said remorse clear in his voice.

"Hey its ok, it seems Peyton had forgive you plus she has Jake now so I doubt she cares what you did in the past." Haley said.

"Are you trying to say Jake is a better catch then me." Nathan said pretending to be hurt.

"Well I am a sucker for nice guys." Haley teased back "and brown eyes are much better then blue ones."

"Take that back." Nathan said then started tickling her and she started squirming under him. Nathan couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Haley writhing under him a look of poor joy on her face.

"Ok blue eyes are better." Haley said and he stopped although he was still leaning over her as she tried to regain her breath. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face and left his fingers lingering on her cheek.

Haley's mind was going haywire the tingles going down her body just from his fingers touching her she just started up at him unsure what was going to happen next.

All Nathan wanted to do was kiss Haley, he looked down at her red lips and couldn't help but lick his own, he also felt himself getting hard but prayed Haley hadn't noticed. He slowly leaned forwards when the sound of Poppy crying filled the quiet apartment. He got off the sofa immediately but Haley also got up.

"I'll get her." She said giving him a small smile.

When Haley had gone Nathan paced up and down cursing to himself.

He could not kiss Haley James she was Lucas best friend and he defiantly couldn't be thinking about girls at the moment he needed to concentrate on Poppy and Haley was so good with her he didn't want to fuck up with her then ruin their bond.

His mind was still going a mile a minute when he heard the door bell ring which surprised him. He quickly went and opened the door and found all his friends standing on the door step.

He cursed silently to himself and prayed that Haley didn't come back before he had got rid of them, from Poppy's bedroom you couldn't hear the bell.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Nathan asked blocking the door so they couldn't come in.

"We thought we would come hang out, we presumed you wouldn't be doing anything." Lucas said looking surprised at his brother and why he seemed to want them to go.

"If you're busy we can go." Jake said noticing Nathan didn't look that happy to see them.

"I'm just a bit tired, I was going to get an early night." Nathan lied and Brooke suddenly got a big smile on her face.

"You've got a girl in there haven't you Nate." Brooke said excitedly.

Nathan rolled his eyes

"No Brooke." He said irritated.

"Well let us in then." She said not even waiting and pushing herself into the apartment, the others slowly following.

Nathan prayed even harder that Haley wouldn't come out yet.

"As you can see Brooke I'm hear all on my own." He said having a quick glance over the apartment glad nothing seemed out of the ordinary "If someone was here I would have a few les clothes on." Nathan said and smirked causing the other to chuckle.

"You have been being a bit secretive lately Nate." Peyton said, she was curious at the change that had happened to Nathan over the last few weeks and she wasn't quite sure what had changed him for the better.

"Guys you are so paranoid I'm not hiding anything." Nathan said and with the worst timing ever Haley immerged from the bedroom carrying Poppy in her arms, having not hurt anyone come into the apartment.

"She just doesn't want to get back to sleep." Haley said looking at Poppy so she didn't notice the others in the apartment until she was fully in the living room and she gasped in shock.

The others all looked at her holding the baby mouths open.

"You have a baby." Lucas said looking at Haley the blood draining from his face.

"What the hell's going on here and why is she here I thought I was your friend Nate." Brooke said angrily.

Haley stood there not knowing what to say, it wasn't really her place. Nathan sighed in irritation before stepping forwards and taking Poppy out of Haley's arms and cuddling her.

"She's my daughter, some chic showed up 2 months ago with Poppy and said I was a dad, I've been looking after her ever since." Nathan said holding his daughter protectively.

"And you didn't tell me why?" Lucas demanded angrily.

"Look if Dan found out about her he'd get her taken away, the only person I told was Karen who looks after her during the day." Nathan explained "I didn't want you guys to have to worry and keep secrets."

"Nate are you sure you're the best person to be looking after a child." Lucas tried to say delicately.

"Nathan is a great father." Haley defended quickly before Nathan could speak and he felt a small swell of pride at her words.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway, trying to ruin someone else's life." Brooke said cruelly at Haley.

"I've just been babysitting." Haley tried to defend herself.

"You trust her." Brooke said sneering to Nathan.

"You would tell Haley over me." Lucas demanded angrily.

"She just found out ok, I didn't tell her and she kindly offered to help babysit as she had nothing better to do as you've been off with Brooke most of the time." Nathan said irritated at Lucas.

Lucas felt guilty at his words but he was still cross with Haley.

"Yeah well she could have talked to me about it instead of messing with Brooke." Lucas said crossly and Haley felt like she'd been slapped in the face and her eyes began to water.

"Poppy really needs some sleep I'm going to put her down you guys should finish talking." Haley said quickly but gently taking Poppy and going back to Poppy's room so the others couldn't see her cry.

Nathan sighed again, he saw how upset Haley was after Lucas comment and he was so cross at his brother for the way he was treating his best friend.

"Look I am really sorry I lied to you guys but you know now ok." Nathan said.

Peyton looked at Jake and he nodded.

"We forgive you Nate we know it can't have been easy, you ever need some more babysitters were up for the job." Peyton said and Nathan smiled at them in gratitude.

"Look Nathan I don't care about the baby I just don't see how you could let Haley in here." Brooke said crossly.

"Yeah man maybe you should be careful." Lucas said slightly worried about Haley's mind frame at the moment.

That was too much though for Nathan how could Lucas stand there and say that about Haley.

"You know what guys just get out. You can talk to me when you come to your senses and want to support me. Thanks Peyton, Jake I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said and started herding them towards the door and then slammed then slammed it behind them.

He let out another angry sigh but tried to calm down for Haley's sake, another part of him was happy though that they knew it ment he didn't have to keep lying to them.

He made his way to Poppy's room and stood in the door way as he saw Haley rocking Poppy to sleep and singing a sad lullaby while the tears fell down her cheeks. When Poppy had fallen asleep she put her down in the crib.

"You're so good with her." Nathan said trying to cheer her up. She gave him a small smile even though she was still crying.

"Are they gone?" she asked standing next to him at the door and wiping her cheeks.

"Yeah they've left, Luke's an idiot." He said trying to help but it made her cry harder so he pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest while he stroked her back.

After a while she pulled back.

"I'm so sorry you have so much to deal with already you don't need my stupid problems as well." Haley said rubbing her eyes.

"Stop thinking about everyone else for a change, I want to be here for you. If Lucas is being an ass then let me be a Scott replacement and if anything I owe you so much for being so great to Poppy." He said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure." She replied honestly.

"How about we watch a film then I'll drive you home?" Nathan suggested.

"That would be great." She said and gave him another smile, she couldn't help but be grateful she may not have Lucas in her life at the moment but Nathan and Poppy were more then enough.

**

* * *

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I have some very great loyal reviewers. I'm really glad your all enjoying the story. I guess the only defence for Lucas is that he's in love and love makes you do stupid things like doubt your best friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

School was still really tough for Haley and everyone seemed to be avoiding her whether they knew her or not.

In one of her classes they had all had to pair up but surprise surprise no one had wanted to work with Haley. Not that she cared what people thought it was just annoying having so much attention on her all the time.

It was lunch time and she was hoping to catch Nathan on his own to ask if he still wanted her to come to the park on Saturday with him and Poppy.

She saw him sitting at the usual table and paused for a second, the look on his face was awful, literally like someone had died and for a second Haley felt full of fear. Then she saw Lucas, Brooke and Peyton walk across and join him and he seemed to look happier although it defiantly looked like a fake smile. She didn't want to go over there now and tried to convince herself that she was over reacting by being so worried and decided to talk to him later.

The day passed and she didn't see Nathan again that day, the café was so busy after school that for a bit she forgot the look on Nathan's face.

She was on her own that evening as Karen had a meeting to go to for one of the college courses she was taking. She was rushed off her feet but stopped in her tracks when she heard two girls she recognised from the cheerleading team talking about a big party at Nathan's that evening.

Haley carried on working but her mind was in over drive did that mean that he had asked Karen to babysit Poppy, did that mean he didn't believe her any more and that he thought she did do those things to Brooke. Her head spun for the rest of her shift which ended at 9 that Friday. When Karen arrived to help clear up she decided to ask.

"Are you looking after Poppy tonight?" Haley tried to ask casually.

"Haven't you heard?" Karen said looking at her with a sad look on her face.

"No what's happened?" Haley said the worried feeling rising up in her again.

"Natalie Poppy's mum came and took her back, she showed Nathan some documents proving he wasn't the father. She said she had just needed a place to leave her daughter until she got herself sorted out." Karen said sadly.

"But she can't do that just take her, Nathan he's so attached to her. Can't he do something?" She asked desperately.

"He's got no legal rights because he's not the biological father. Natalie's moved to New York so he can't really visit her." Karen said.

This explained why Nathan had looked so sad earlier. She had to go see him check if he was ok.

"Is it ok if I leave early and go see him." She asked Karen.

"Of course, send him my love." Karen said.

Haley had no car and no one to ring so she had to walk, she checked the river court first as it was close and often Lucas and Nathan would come here when they were feeling down.

It was empty though so she made her way over to Nathan's apartment, when she got there she hesitated, by going in there she could cause a lot of trouble for herself but at the same time she really wanted to check Nathan was ok.

As she made her way to the door she could hear the loud music and laughing coming from inside and used the spare key to open the door.

Luckily no one noticed her come in as people appeared to be too busy either dancing or drinking, also despite the recent rumours that had been going around about her still lots of people did not know who she was.

She looked around and in the kitchen area she saw them Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Jake all standing around talking and drinking. It was quite dark in the apartment as they had turned off the main lights for the party and just had on the odd lamps so she could get closer to the kitchen and hear what they were actually talking about.

"It's for the best man." Lucas said looking at Nathan.

"Yeah there's no way you could have got to the NBA with a little child." Jake said.

"Of course your right, I was only looking after the child cause I thought I had to, that's why I hid it from you guys." He said smiling but Haley could see it didn't reach his eyes and he a swig from his cup finishing it off before pouring himself another glass.

"A toast." Brooke said holding up her glass and smiling "To getting rid of the unneeded crap from your life." Although they had been talking about Nathan and Poppy Haley couldn't help but feel she was also talking about her and Lucas.

She saw Nathan down his cup again then say he was going to the toilet as he staggered off.

"Maybe I should go after him?" Lucas said looking worried.

"He's fine, trust me he'll be a lot happier now. Plus we should go dance." Brooke said smiling even wider and they went off the dance floor.

Haley saw Nathan go into the spare bed room which had been Poppy's and took the advantage of having him on his own and quickly followed. She walked in the door and quickly shut it behind her.

"Hey Nathan." Haley said softly as she saw him sitting on the bed looking at the cot.

"Oh hey Hale's, you having a good party." He said not at all surprised to see her, he was so drunk it hadn't really occurred to him that Haley probably shouldn't have been here.

"Are you ok?" She asked approaching him slowly.

"I'm great." He said standing up "I guess you heard the good news, I am now a free man again with no responsibilities, life is good." He said not looking at her.

"Nathan." She said sadly her heart breaking, he finally looked at her and the look of sorrow was so clear in her eye that he couldn't help but break down.

Haley was by his side in a second and hugged him as he cried into her shoulder, a few silent tears ran down her face.

They sat there for a few minutes with Nathan still crying and Haley rubbing his hair and praying no one came in the room. After a while he had stopped crying but was still lying on her shoulder, he had felt so awful all day having to hold in his feelings and pretend he actually thought losing Poppy had been a good thing.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't let this get to me." Nathan said pulling away from her.

"Nathan you have every right, this must be so hard for you, I'm so sorry." She said sincerely her small hand on his shoulder.

"It was just so unexpected." He said looking down at his hand as he fiddled with them.

"I know it's not fair you were such a great dad." She said sadly, she was going to miss Poppy lots too, she guessed this was probably going to be the end of them hanging out too which was a bleak prospect considering the amount of friends she had at the moment. He just nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you were one of the first people who deserved to know." He said looking back at her sadly the crying having sobered him up a lot.

"It's ok Karen told me, that's why I came over to make sure you were ok." She said.

"That's really nice of you Hale's I know this is probably the last place you want to be right now." He said but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't actually done anything wrong." She looked around the room, sad that this probably was the last time she would see it with Poppy's stuff in it.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" She asked

"Just one" He said pulling out his phone and showed her the one he took of her and Poppy back at hers.

"She looks gorgeous." Haley said staring at the picture which she couldn't remember being taken.

"You both do." He said softly also looking at the picture. "It just seems so stupid for me to be sad I only had her a couple of months." He said sadly looking away.

"She's so adorable I don't think anyone could help but fall in love with her. It is going to get better Nathan I promise you just need to give it some time, I guess fully put yourself into Basketball for a while but don't drink too much." She said ending on a slightly stern note.

He nodded, that was going to be his aim to just concentrate on getting better and playing well, it was his final year and he wanted to win state championship.

Earlier Jake had said that he wouldn't have been able to go to the NBA with a child but he knew they were wrong he would have gone and looked after her right so now there was nothing to stop him.

Haley got up to leave, she had made sure Nathan was ok so she didn't need to be there any more.

"Also at least you know when you are a dad for real you're going to be great." Haley said with a proud smile on her face "You did really rise above yourself Nathan and I don't think anyone could have done better." He smiled back at her that comment meaning a lot to him.

"Thanks" he said and gave her a big hug and kissed her softly on the forehead. "If you ever just want to come hang out you are always welcome." He said looking at her seriously.

"Thanks." She said smiling not sure if she would take him up on the offer, Nathan had a sudden urge to ask her about the baby he had seen her with in the picture but chickened out at the last minute.

"I'm going to talk to Luke too, get him to change his mind and apologise." Nathan promised.

"I won't hold me breath." Haley said sadly.

"No I'm serious, I owe you so much, you helped me out so much with Poppy, more then that and now you're the only one of my friends who has actually seriously considered how I'm feeling, you're such a great person and Luke's an idiot." He said.

Haley half smiled.

"He is an idiot." She said "have a nice rest of the party."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" He asked. She didn't even bother replying she just gave him a disbelieving look and left the room.

She managed to get outside with out being noticed or so she thought.

"Haley."

She turned around to find Brooke walking up to her.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Brooke asked obviously not happy.

"I just came to see Nathan and I have so now I'm going." She said simply.

"How pathetic Lucas can't stand the sight of you any more so you go running after the next Scott brother." She said sneering.

Haley rolled her eyes.

"I was nothing more then Nathan's babysitter." Haley said face straight.

"Well obviously what else would he need you for, I just don't want you playing the poor victim card and getting him to feel sorry for you." She said.

"I'm sure Nathan Scott wouldn't feel sorry for anyone." Haley said. Brooke smiled again.

"Exactly and now he's lost the little dribble bucket he will be back to his womanising ways and forget that someone called Haley James exists." She said smirking.

"Look Brooke I know you hate me at the moment because you think I did all that stuff to you but I didn't ok, I swear." She said. Brooke smiled even wider.

"I know you didn't I just don't like you." Brooke said.

"What?" Haley felt like she was knocked for six, what the fuck was Brooke's problem if she knew Haley hadn't done the stuff to her.

"Of course you, didn't do any of the stuff, I can't believe so many people think you did. You would never even think of poisoning someone." Brooke said.

"Then who did it?" Haley asked her heart pounding and her mind racing.

"I did." She said the smile still on her face the smile that now made Haley feel sick every time she saw it.

"Why." She managed to asked, why would anyone do stuff like that to themselves.

"To get rid of you. You and Lucas are far too close and I will not share." Brooke said a frown now on her face. Haley just stared at her in disbelief.

"You love Luke though don't you; him fighting with me is not going to make him happy." Haley said firmly.

"Well not at the moment that's true, but how long do you think its going to take for him to forget about you when he had other friends and a great girlfriend." She said smirking again.

"Brooke you are one fucked up person and when everyone finds out and they will eventually you are going to loose everything." Haley said stating the truth.

"No one is going to believe you so you can tell who you like." Brooke sneered.

Haley couldn't believe what was happening she had always got a funny vibe off Brooke but now it seemed she was a full blown lunatic, but she was right no one was going to believe her.

"They are all going to find out Brooke." Haley said again wanting to get the hell out of there, Brooke was really creeping her out, she started to walk away.

"Watch your back Haley James." Brooke shouted after her.

Haley's pace sped up at those words but she tried to calm herself down Brooke had only hurt herself so far so she tried to convince herself she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**So half way through the story now, I am so glad you're all enjoying it and the reviews you're leaving me make me smile so much. **

**When i planned this story I wasn't sure if i was going to leave it til now to reveal that Brooke was the real psycho but I liked the bit of Brooke's point of view in the first chapter so I decided to keep it the way it is and I know for some of you it might be a bit of a surprise now. **

**The story is half way done now and so I've decided to post a chapter every other day because it's quite a short story and I think it will be a while before I post another story so I want as many people to read my story as possible. I posted chapters for my first story almost everyday and I think it suffered a bit by not being seen by so many people so I didn't get that many reviews (although maybe it was just because the story wasn't that great.) **

**Anyway sorry for writing so much in this note and thank you again to my lovely loyal reviewers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the magnificent reviews I love you all.**

**7**.

Haley had managed to not dwell on Brooke's words too much on Saturday and now she was at the café closing up on Sunday evening. It was missing Poppy that was upsetting her more then Brooke at the moment.

In a way she had managed to convince herself that it hadn't really happened because when she thought back on it, the situation was just too surreal, Brooke who she didn't even know defiantly didn't have some big vendetta against her.

She was just sitting in one of the booths eating some dinner when suddenly all the lights went out, she cursed under her breath, it was pretty much pitch dark it was 9 in the evening and the last thing she needed was to try and struggle finding the fuse box.

She slowly made her way out back feeling her way and cursed again when she stubbed her toe on the edge of one of the ovens.

She kept hearing noises but she tried to convince herself that it was just her mind playing tricks.

She looked into the cupboard out back that held the fuse box but it was pitch black and there was no way she was going to be able to find it so she slowly made her way back to the front of the café hoping to find some candles. She found a box under the counter and was turned around to go light them on the hob when her heart stopped beating.

Stood just by the entrance to the kitchen was a man dressed all in black with a balaclava on holding a baseball bat.

Haley screamed dropping the candles and saw the guy slightly flinch before starting to walk towards her. Haley had never been so scared in her life, it was like something from a nightmare, she ran towards the other side of the café trying to work out what the hell to do.

Her heart was beating so fast and loud she was sure it would give her away.

She tried to make a dash for the back but the guy got in the way so she made a dash for behind the counter then as quietly as she could crawled towards one of the booths and hid.

Her mind was racing yet she had no idea what she should do, the guy was taller then her and had a weapon so she was pretty sure she couldn't over power him and she had left her phone in her bag behind the counter and she probably wouldn't be able to find it in the dark.

She heard the guy stumble around the café and felt her heart hammering in her chest while she tried to keep the tears in.

The guy headed towards the kitchen and so she decided to take a chance and she made a run for the front door.

She started fiddling with the locks as the guy started to advance towards her, she realised too late that the door was locked with the keys so she had no way of opening it.

She moved out the way just in time as the baseball bat went smashing through the glass door, the guyed pulled it out of the door but lost his balance and fell back wards.

Knowing this was her chance she pushed through the broken glass out onto the street, with so much adrenaline coursing through her veins she didn't noticed the damage that the broken glass did to her arms.

Her instincts told her to go to the river court as it was the closest place so she ran their too scared to look back to see if the guy was still there.

As she approached the river court her lungs were bursting from the running but she was so happy to see the forms of Lucas and Nathan even though all their other friends including Brooke were also there.

She screamed out their names causing everyone to look over at her and as Nathan approached her she fell into his arms sobbing.

* * *

Nathan had gone to the river court on Sunday night as more of a relaxing thing then an actual warm up, Lucas Jake and Skills were also there, it was normally Tim but he was apparently ill that evening which surprised Nathan as when he had seen him that morning he had seemed fine. Lucas had also called Brooke, Peyton and Bevin, Skills girlfriend, to come much to Nathan's annoyance he would much rather hang out with just the guys when playing basketball.

They had been playing for a few hours when he heard a voice scream out and he immediately turned around surprised that Haley would come here because of all that had happened.

His surprise quickly turned to horror as she ran closer and he saw the look of fear on her face and the dark red stains that were growing larger on the arms of her white shirt. She ran towards them and when she fell into his arms he sank to the ground while Haley panted hard into hid chest.

He pulled back her sleeves seeing the deep ragged cuts on her arms as well as lots of little scratches.

"Call an ambulance." He shouted to no one in particular and he heard Peyton dial then speaking to someone, by that time Lucas was at their side.

"What happened?" He asked Haley his face pale. She was still panting hard and crying but she managed to get out a few words.

"There was no other way out, I was just so scared." She said seeing the cuts in her arms for the first time.

Lucas felt like he was going to cry, Haley had just tried to kill herself was the only thought running through his mind.

Haley still just stared down at the deep cuts on her arms as the blood continued to pour out and she suddenly felt very faint.

Nathan took off his hoody and gently wrapped it around Haley's wrists, he had no idea what to think he was just so scared for her.

"There was someone in the café, he tried to get me." Haley weakly got out.

"What." Lucas screeched getting to his feet and starting to run off in the direction of the café with Jake close behind him.

Haley lay against Nathan still panting feeling exhausted and like her arms were throbbing.

"Don't call my parents." Haley whispered to Nathan, he looked at her surprised "They might not come back and I couldn't bear it if they didn't care."

"Okay." He said and kissed her head.

The ambulance arrived and took Haley but as no one was related to her they didn't let anyone else come but Nathan promised he and Lucas would be there soon.

The ambulance pulled away just as Lucas and Jake came running back both out of breath from the running.

"Was he still there?" Nathan asked concerned. Lucas gave Jake a look.

"The place looks fine the lights are on, the only thing wrong was the door glass was broken but it was unlocked Nathan, I think she did this to herself he said sadly while unnoticed by the others Brooke smiled in the back ground.

* * *

Her arms were stitched up and she was given pain killers that made her feel drowsy, then she had spoken to the police and then Lucas and Nathan were finally allowed to come in and see her.

She noticed how nervous they looked when they entered but didn't say anything. They had been outside fighting for hours, Lucas believing that Haley had done this deliberately and Nathan arguing that she wouldn't do that.

"They say I can go home." She said breaking the tense silence, she really just wanted to get out of there but at the same time was scared to go home alone.

"Yeah we're going to take you." Lucas said smiling at her for the first time in ages.

"You can come back to mine, you shouldn't be alone tonight." Nathan spoke up. Lucas gave him a look.

"No you can come back to mine, I'm sure mum will want to see you." Lucas said.

"Lucas she may as well come back to mine I have a spare room." Nathan said glaring at Lucas.

"That would be great thanks Nathan." Haley said ending the discussion, it felt weird Lucas suddenly being nice to her after he had not believed her before.

"Well I'm going to go bring the car round the front." Lucas said feeling awkward, he really wanted to talk to Haley but he was also scared about what she might say.

"You don't have to have me stay." Haley said quietly when Lucas had gone.

"I want you to stay ok, I need to know your ok." He said seriously.

"You're a good friend Nathan." She said smiling up at him.

He just smiled back.

* * *

Lucas had dropped them off at Nathan's and Nathan had helped her inside, the pain killers still making her feel drowsy. He sat her down on the sofa.

"Thanks for not calling my parents." Haley said. Nathan looked awkwardly around for a second.

"Lucas thinks maybe you did this to yourself." He said indicating to her arms.

"What do you think?" She asked looking down unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. He crouched down in front of her and gently tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I believe you." He said looking deep into her big brown eyes.

"I need to get some sleep." She said looking away from him.

He helped her up and then she went into the spare room and Nathan gave her a t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in and she climbed into the single bed.

"I'll be just next door if you need any thing." He said and switched off the light until he heard a slight gasp from Haley so he turned the light back on.

"You wouldn't mind keeping the light on would you." She said looking down her cheeks blazing with embarrassment "It's just earlier in the café it was pitch black and he just came out of the shadows." She said quietly her eyes wide as she remembered the horrifying details of earlier.

Nathan came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Don't worry you'll be safe here." He said "How about I stay just until you fall asleep?" Her eyes light up in gratitude and it was somehow the best thanks he could have got.

Haley lay down in the bed and felt Nathan lie down next to her so instinctively she lay on her side in a ball facing him and he gently rested his arm around her.

Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were how screwed she was as she was pretty sure she had fallen for Nathan Scott.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

She really didn't want to go to school that day but she was Haley James and she never missed school.

She heard the whispers as she walked down the halls to her locker but she tried to ignore them.

She had left Nathan's early and walked back to hers to get ready for school then left quickly as she knew Lucas would come round to drive her to school and she was still cross at him, cross that he hadn't believed her.

She was not happy to see Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Tim, Peyton and Jake all stood round her locker obviously waiting for her. She ignored them all and went about her business as normal putting stuff in her locker. They all seemed to be wearing fake happy smiles apart from Nathan who looked concerned and Tim who looked nervous probably worried to be around the supposed psychopath.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Hey." Haley said turning to face them all "Is there something you want?" She asked them all.

"We just wanted to check you were ok." Peyton said.

"Well if I'd know all I had to do to be part of the cool crowd was slit my wrists I would have done it sooner." Haley said in a fake cheery voice.

Lucas looked at her annoyed and grabbed her arm to pull her to the side to talk to her but immediately let go when she gasped in pain and he remembered she had hurt her wrists.

She looked up at him hurt in her eyes, she knew he wasn't doing it on purpose but he wasn't making this situation any better, if they weren't going to believe her she just wanted them all to forget, them all hating her was better then the pity they all had in their eyes, except for Nathan who she had been avoiding looking at because just looking at him had started to give her butterflies.

"We should head off to homeroom." Peyton said and they all nodded in agreement.

"See you later Hale's" Nathan said as he walked off and the others followed all apart from Brooke who walked round the nearest corner and continued to eves drop on their conversation.

"Hale's I think you need to talk to someone." Lucas said looking at her the worry clear in his eyes.

"I didn't do this to myself on purpose." Haley said again wishing that he would just believe her.

"Hale's there's no evidence of a break in at the café, maybe you were tired and you imagined it." He said trying to find a plausible explanation.

"Nathan believes me." She said "about everything." He looked up at her.

"When did you guys start getting close?" he asked his voice strained.

"About the time we stopped being close." She replied harsher then she should have. He just looked at her for a second.

"I know after the stuff that happened to Brooke I shouldn't have just shut you out, it was a cry for help and I know it's been so hard for you since Grace died and your parents have been gone. I want you to talk to someone, a professional." He said sincerely.

Haley bit her lip in frustration; he thought there was something really wrong with her when really it was his psycho girlfriend, not that Haley was going to tell him that.

"I think it would be best if you went back to ignoring me." Haley said and walked off with out letting him say another word, she hurried off to class hoping to distract herself so she wouldn't cry.

Lucas just stood there watching Haley leave, he really didn't know what to do. He guess he needed to talk to his mum see what she had to say and Nathan too, he didn't like the idea that Nathan was indulging her. He sighed then relaxed when he felt the arms of his girlfriend wrap around him.

"The talk not go well." Brooke said kissing his cheek.

"Nope, she's just had so much to deal with maybe I should have been there for her more." He said sadly.

"At least you tried, Haley's had a lot to deal with what with Grace and her parents being away." Brooke said looking sincere. Lucas looked at her confused for a second.

"How do you know about Grace?" He asked.

"Well Haley mentioned her in one of the girlie chats we had a while ago." Brooke lied, she had no idea who Grace was but from listening in knew it was someone close to her.

"Oh she doesn't normal talk about it, I guess you wouldn't if you lost your baby sister. She blames herself, I blame her parents though, I mean I know they were upset by her death too but just taking off." He said sadly.

"Well try not to worry too much, come on I will walk you to class." she said linking arms with him.

She had sent Tim to the café to scare her and make it look like she was trying to get attention by telling fake stories but the fact everyone thought she tried to kill herself was perfect.

She could not be more happy, the pieces fell together now why her parents had left and why she had been sad when Nathan's daughter had gone too. She didn't know how yet but she could defiantly use this against her.

Lucas had offered her a lift home but it was her turn to ignore him now so she walked. After the incident at the café Karen had given her the week off.

Her wrists were still hurting and she was taking pain killers after she had got her homework done and fixed herself some dinner she wasn't sure what to do.

She was just doing the washing up when she noticed Nathan's hoody that she had borrowed to walk home in that morning.

She grabbed it and before she could change her mind decided to go round to Nathan's to return it, she told herself that if he wasn't in it was fine and she would just leave it on his doorstep.

When she got to his she couldn't decide whether to ring the bell or just leave it on his door step, not wanting to be a nuisance and disturb him.

She decided to just dump in on his step and was just walking away when she saw him coming towards her, looking like he had just been for a run.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked then mentally told himself off, he hadn't ment for it to sound like he didn't want her here, he was just surprised he thought she would still be keeping her head down. He had been going to phone her later to check on her but wasn't sure if maybe she just wanted some space.

"oh I was just um returning a jumper I borrowed this morning" Haley stuttered out shyly "Don't worry I wasn't planning on staying. Thank you for the jumper." She said and walked past him but he gently grabbed her on the shoulders.

"You can't go now, I've just been for a jog which means I deserve cake and Karen made it so you need to stay and have some." He said light heartedly then added in a more serious voice. "Plus you can't walk alone out here at night we don't know who's out there."

"Well if there's cake." Haley said smiling happy that she wouldn't have to spend a night in on her own.

Nathan showered and changed and came back out to join Haley who had been watching tv. Nathan came and sat next to her handing her a plate with cake on.

"I didn't know boys really liked cake." Haley said thoughtfully as she started to eat her cake.

"You are very random Haley James." Nathan said fondly smiling at her. Haley blushed at his comment.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her.

"Well Lucas thinks I need to talk to someone. I don't think he was very happy that you believe me." She said sighing she really didn't know what she was going to do about Lucas she didn't not want to talk to him but at the moment she didn't see any other option.

"Yeah he said he wanted to talk to me, I'll try and talk some sense into him." He said seriously.

"It's so stupid he's ment to be my best friend, I've known him for years and years and yet he doesn't believe me yet you have no problem believing me." Haley said as tears poured down her cheeks. Nathan put their plates of cake down on the table and put his arms around Haley pulling her into a hug.

"Why wouldn't I, you are the kindest, most honest, warm hearted person I have ever met." He said moving her head back so he could look in her eyes so she could see how sincere he was being.

He slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her gently on the lips. Haley didn't respond for a second as she was so surprised but the feeling of his lips on hers was magical.

The gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate one and it wasn't long before they were lying on Nathan's sofa him on top of her making out.

His hands were stroking her cheek and rubbing small circles on the side of her stomach while one of her hand was tangled in his hair while the other was holding onto his muscley arm. Haley was slightly scared by the situation having never done this before, she had kissed a few guys before but they had all been brief goodnight kisses. Although she was scared she couldn't help but be completely engrossed by the situation, that was until she felt something vibrating by her hip.

Nathan moved off her slightly and removed his phone from his pocket and sat back when he saw who it was, Lucas.

"Hey man." Nathan said trying not to feel too guilty, he couldn't help himself she had been in his arms and her red lips had looked so inviting but now he knew he was taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state; Lucas was going to kill him.

"Yeah sure we can meet up. …….Now, um ok I'll meet you at the river court." He said and hung up. Before he could speak to Haley she had jumped up.

"I should go home, I'll see you." She said and quickly raced out of the apartment not even giving him the chance to offer her a lift home.

She had been in heaven but the look of guilt that washed over Nathan's face when Lucas had called just went to show how much he regretted what he had done.

God she thought as she quickly walked home Lucas is going to kill me and as an after thought if were ever back to speaking again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Does anyone think that Lucas didn't react enough when Nathan told him he'd kissed Carrie, I mean i know he kissed Peyton while going out with Lindsey but still he should have got more cross i thought.**

**I really like Peyton and Jake in this story.**

**Just a warning if you dont like violence then you might want to skip this chapter and just wait for the next chapter**

**enjoy**

**9.**

She had managed to avoid Nathan at school the next day and that's how she planned on keeping it, she didn't want to have an awkward conversation with him where he said it hadn't ment anything, it was just too nice an experience to have it spoilt even if it hadn't ment anything to him.

She had pretty much been avoiding everyone she knew but as she was in the library at lunch time she saw Jake and Peyton approaching her.

"Hey Haley." Peyton said quietly as they were in the library.

"Hey guys." She said looking up from her work.

"We were wondering if you were going to come to the party tonight at Tim's beach house?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know guys, I'm not really in a party mood." She said.

"Please come Haley, I know your not talking to Lucas at the moment but it will make him worry less if he can see you and know your not at home on your own." Jake said.

"So he sent you guys?" Haley asked not sure whether to be happy or not.

"No of course not, but maybe it will give you a chance to make up and we really don't want you to be home on your own." Peyton said, Haley wasn't sure if that was because they were worried she was going to do herself in again or that someone would come attack her.

"Fine I'll come but only for a bit." Haley said reluctantly, maybe she could wear something nice that would attract Nathan's attention and she defiantly didn't want to be on her own at the moment.

"Great." Peyton said with a genuine smile "me and Jake will pick you up at 9." Haley nodded and they left, at least two people are being nice to me she thought.

It had taken Haley ages to decide what to wear to the party and that annoyed her, since when did she care so much about what she wore. She had finally decided on a faded denim skirt that stopped just above her knee a dark red strap top and a thin black cardigan on top and on her feet she had some flat black shoes.

It was quite a warm evening so she probably wouldn't have needed the cardigan normally but she still have some bandages on her arms and she didn't want people gawking at her.

She had just left her hair natural and the only make up she had put on was some strawberry lip balm which she knew probably didn't even count as make up.

It was a bit embarrassing really she was 16 and didn't really know how to put on make up, it was never really something she had cared about but now when she might actually want to wear some she couldn't because she didn't want to look like some 12 year old who had been messing around with their mum's make up.

Peyton and Jake came at ten past nine both looking flushed in the face so she didn't even need to ask what they had been up to.

"Looking good Haley." Peyton said smiling "but I think you defiantly need some heels." Peyton said, she was a bit surprised that Haley looked so good, not in a horrible way but the clothes Haley had chosen really suited her as they accentuated her natural beauty.

"Oh I don't have any." Haley said.

"What size are your feet?" Peyton asked.

"5's" Haley replied.

"Perfect, my size too, we can quickly swing by mine, it's on the way to the party. I have some shoes that aren't too dressy and would go great with that outfit." Peyton said excitedly, then mentally scolded herself she really was turning into Brooke.

"That's only if you want to, right Peyton." Jake said giving Peyton a stern look, he didn't want Haley to be uncomfortable all evening and agree to something because she felt she had to.

"Yeah, of course I just think they would look great on you." Peyton said blushing slightly.

"That sounds really nice thanks." Haley said.

They got to Peyton's house quickly as it was only round the corner and when Haley tried on the shoes they did look really nice although she was a bit wobbly walking in them as she hadn't walked in heels before.

"They look great thanks, I'll take really good care of them." Haley was saying on the drive over to the party "You know I could have just walked round and met you at Peyton you just live round the corner, although I guess I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." Haley said smirking as Peyton and Jake both blushed.

When they got to the party it was already really busy and Haley felt panic rise up in her for a second, what was she doing here most people here thought she had tried to poison Brooke. Before she had a chance to think of an excuse to leave Peyton linked arms with her.

"You're going to have a good time I promise." Peyton tried to reassure her.

"And if you want to go home, I'm not drinking so I can drive you back anytime. I mean me and Peyton are probably going to want to leave early anyway." Jake said with a reassuring smile to Haley then a wink to Peyton which made both the girls laugh.

They went inside and headed to the kitchen and Peyton handed her a cup of beer, she didn't normally drink but she figured it would give her the courage to talk to Nathan.

She stood around with Peyton and Jake as other people came and talked to them. Haley found she was actually having a good time, she loved how relaxed she felt around Peyton and Jake they had been so nice to her and she guessed that was part of the reason Lucas had fit so easily into their group.

They made their way into the living room and that's when she spotted Nathan, surrounded by a group of girls and her heart sank. She looked over quickly so Peyton and Jake didn't notice her looking and after that she didn't look at him and pretended she was as happy as she had been a few minutes ago.

She had had 3 cups of beer which before had given her a happy buzz but now after seeing Nathan with all those girls she was just feeling a bit down. Peyton and Jake still looked like they were having a good time though so she didn't want to ask them to leave so instead she excused herself saying she saw one of her friends she wanted to talk to.

She went back into the kitchen then out the back door, there was a dock and then the beach next to it so she decided to go for a walk down the beach.

She walked for about 5 minutes until the music from the party could only faintly be heard and she sat down hard on the soft sand, although the shoes were nice her feet were aching as she wasn't used to wearing heels and because they had been standing up for over an hour also it had been surprisingly hard to walk in the sand with heels on and in her slightly intoxicated state she hadn't thought to take the shoes off.

She tried to be optimistic about the evening, she had been having a good time and everyone she had spoken to had been nice but that may have been because they were all too drunk to realise who she was.

"Hello." A voice said breaking her out of her thoughts and causing her blood to run cold. She hadn't seen Brooke so far that evening and so she had been hoping that ment Brooke hadn't seen her either.

"Hi." Haley said nervously getting to her feet although swaying slightly, the alcohol in her system suddenly taking effect, like a trapped fox Haley looked all around trying to think of the best way of escaping. They were quite a way down the beach and she didn't know if she was fast enough to run past Brooke.

"So what do you think you're doing here?" Brooke asked her voice quite low.

"Peyton invited me." Haley said trying to sound calm but instantly regretted her answer as she saw Brooke slightly flinch when she mentioned Peyton's name.

"I haven't talked to Lucas, in fact I told him I don't want to talk to him." Haley said hoping to please Brooke so she would leave. A big smile covered Brooke's face and it made Haley feel sick.

"He talks about you a lot you know." Brooke said still smiling widely "He's told me everything about you."

"Well you are his girlfriend." Haley replied although really she knew Lucas wouldn't have told Brooke everything.

"He even told me about Grace." Brooke said.

Haley's heart stopped beating, she couldn't believe that Lucas had told her, the fact that this psycho knew something so personal and private about her made her legs feel weak.

"He told me all about how it was you with her when she died and that's why your parents can't stand to be around you any more, cause it was all your fault." Brooke said walking slowly closer to Haley.

Haley felt sick, the old memories flooding her mind the fears she'd had over the last two years over whelming her as someone else said them out loud.

"It was cot death there was nothing I could do." She said weakly not even believing it herself, at the back of her mind the thought that she could have done something more had always haunted her.

"Well that's not what Lucas thinks." Brooke cruelly said and tears fell down Haley's face.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to be in Lucas' life." Brooke said firmly and then jumped at Haley.

Haley's whole body felt weak but as Brooke suddenly lunged at her she managed to just move out the way. She then started to run up the beach, she guiltily stumbled out of the heels promising herself she would get them back for Peyton later.

She was too slow though and Brooke pounced on her causing her to fall forward on to the sand.

Haley felt all her energy drain out of her, she was emotionally a mess and that was effecting her physically and her wrists were starting to ache again.

Brooke rolled Haley over so she was facing up towards the sky and pinned her down while Haley weakly struggled trying to muster up some strength.

"I've given you enough warnings you need to stay away from Lucas and my friends." She said the hatred clear in her voice, Haley closed her eyes and tensed waiting for the punches to hit her body but none came, when she opened her eyes she saw Brooke wearing that horrible smile.

Suddenly Brooke began to rip at Haley's top and for a second she was absolutely still and stopped struggling frozen by shock.

Brooke then grabbed roughly at one of Haley's breasts and horrible realisation dawned on Haley Brooke wasn't going to beat her up she was going to sexual assault her.

Haley tried to struggle more but she just couldn't stop Brooke, Brooke hands roughly went over her breasts and then further down, she felt Brooke's nails scratch over her stomach and her eyes became clouded with tears.

Haley stomach seemed to turn with fear as Brooke's hand went up her skirt and started callously touching her upper thigh where no one had touched before. The hand went higher and Haley felt herself become dizzy as Brooke harshly grabbed her most intimate area.

Haley felt so helpless her struggling achieving nothing her body feeling dirty and her mind praying that someone would come rescue her.

Haley then started hearing quietly holler back girl by Gwen Stefani playing and she was sure for a second she was going crazy, she felt Brooke's grip on her slightly loosen and then she realised it was Brooke's phone ringing and Brooke was obviously unsure whether she could read the text she had just received and still keep Haley down.

Haley seized the opportunity and with the last of her strength she managed to punch Brooke in the stomach and start running off down the beach.

Brooke lay in the sand a second clutching her stomach.

"Stay away from Lucas or else." Brooke shouted after her.

Haley ran all the way down the beach until she got to Tim's where she stopped for a second out of breath, she needed to get out of there, her top was ripped, her hair a mess and she was shoeless which she knew would only raise questions if she found Peyton so instead she just left for home, checking over her shoulder ever minute to make sure Brooke wasn't there.

She got home and double bolted the door before running upstairs to her bed, her feet were sore from the heels and the bare walk home but her whole body also seemed to ache her wrists also seemed to be on fire.

She sent Peyton a text but only to make sure she didn't worry and come round, the thought of talking to anyone right now made her feel sick.

She climbed out of bed again and took off her clothes leaving them on a messy heap on the floor, she walked into the bathroom and started to run a scolding hot shower.

She step in and sunk to the ground hugging her knees and letting the water wash over her and try and take away the dirty feeling. She sat there for an hour crying in the shower before she managed to pull herself off into bed where she fell into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. So last chapter was a bit weird, It was just an idea as normally its guys that do that but i thought i would change it a bit and make it a girl as stuff like that happens too. Maybe Lucas will very slightly (and i mean slightly) redeem himself here.**

**enjoy**

**10.**

Her desire not to be alone was the only thing that got her to school on Monday morning not that she wanted to talk to anyone she just didn't want the isolated feeling of being on her own.

She was wearing a baggy hoody and loose trousers and if she felt she could have got away with it she would have worn gloves a scarf and a hat to cover all her exposed skin.

She felt sick and the worst thing was she couldn't talk to anyone about it.

She wasn't even sure if she should be feeling this bad, maybe she was over reacting she tried to convince herself as if that would somehow make her feel better.

In health class they had been told all about saying no and that if a guy touched you in places you were uncomfortable with then it was wrong but there had never been any mention of girls forcing them selves on you.

She was trying to convince herself that it wasn't that bad what had happened to her but at the same time she felt awful. She couldn't stop going over in her head how it had been her own fault, she had been drinking and then she had taken herself off on her own, she was an idiot for putting herself in such a vulnerable position.

Plus she couldn't help running the event over in her mind thinking of how she should have been stronger, surely she could have pushed Brooke off she was only an inch taller then her and weighed a few pounds more maybe. She couldn't help but feel she should have done more to help herself.

She was very glad that everyone seemed to be avoiding her she just wanted to be left alone.

Nathan had been hoping to see Haley at the party the night before and talk to her about what had happened between them.

Although he knew Lucas would not be happy if he started dating Haley he just couldn't stop thinking about her, she was unlike any other girl he knew and he wanted her before some other guy realised how great she was.

He had kept an eye out for her at the party and Peyton had said she had brought her but then Peyton had got a text at 11.30 from Haley saying she was feeling unwell and had gone home.

He had been at his locker in the morning when he had first seen her and alarm bells had gone off in his head, she looked ill, her face was pale and she seemed to be slightly hunched over as if to protect herself but there was more then that she was wearing baggy clothes. She didn't normally wear anything too tight but the clothes seemed to suggest she was hiding her body and she kept nervously looking up and down the corridor although she didn't seem to notice him.

He was going to go speak to her but she left for class. He searched for her at lunch and it wasn't until he checked a small court yard at the back of school that he found her sitting at a lunch bench her head in her hands.

He walked over to her slowly and then called over to her which made her jump but when she saw it was him she seemed to relax slightly which pleased him moderately.

Haley had managed to avoid talking to anyone all day and had picked a really quiet place to have lunch knowing that if someone was looking for her they would check the library, her usual hide out.

She had some lunch but she couldn't bare to eat it. She really needed to talk to someone but she couldn't see anyone believing her, even to her it seemed unbelievable.

When Nathan had joined her she wasn't sure if she was happy or not.

He sat down next to her on the bench and had no idea what to say, he wanted to talk about them kissing but he knew that there was something else something more pressing he needed to find out from her first.

"Are you ok?" He asked knowing it sounded lame but he didn't know what else to ask.

"Great." She answered without any feeling. It was weird last night she had been nervous but so excited about seeing him about maybe kissing him again but now that all seemed to have happened a long time ago.

Nathan was confused according to Peyton at the party Haley had seemed fine and had been joking around with them, he guessed something must have happened at the party maybe with Lucas.

"Did something happen at the party last night?" He asked gently, she flinched and that was enough of an answer for him.

"Haley please you can trust me, please tell me what happened." Nathan gently pleaded with her, fear had started to mount in him worried what someone might have done too her, his head going over so many horrible possibilities.

Be brave Haley told herself, her instincts told her to tell him that he would take care of her but finding the words was another matter, she was so good at English but finding words for this was so hard.

"I left Peyton and Jake at the party cause I needed some air so I went for a walk down the beach." Haley started her eyes filling with tears "I know I shouldn't have gone off on my own I was so stupid after everything that had happened and I'd been drinking although not that much." Haley continued getting cross at herself, blaming herself for being in the position in the first place.

"That's what everyone does at parties they take stupid risks ok." He said trying to reassure her all the while so worried what she was going to say next.

He slowly reached out and placed his arm round Haley's shoulder gently holding her again him.

His hand gently rubbed circles on her shoulder which she found slightly soothing.

"I was just sitting there then they came." Haley said stopping she couldn't say any more, she didn't want to think about what Brooke had done to her, she didn't want to see the look of disbelief on Nathan's face.

Nathan waited for her to continue but Haley didn't she just looked down at the ground and fiddled with her hands, the look of anguish on her face broke his heart.

He ran over the options in his head, there was no obvious bruises on her so it seemed to point to one thing, he took a deep breath.

"Did someone touch you Haley?" Nathan said softly, Haley eyes went tightly shut and she started wringing her hands together while her body tensed and she slowly nodded trying to focus on his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Was it some you knew?" he asked holding her slightly more firmly to him.

Haley made a small confirmatory noise and he felt her shake slightly in his arms. His mind was racing with all the possibilities.

"Please tell me who it was?" He once again gently pleaded. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him with such a sad look in her eyes

"I can't" She said so quietly if she hadn't moved her lips he would have thought he imagined it. The school bell suddenly went off over their heads causing Haley to jump and stand up.

"I should go to class." She squeaked out then hurried off to class.

Nathan sat there a bit longer, worry coursing through his veins, he was pretty sure the reason she couldn't tell him was because it was someone close to her and that only left his with one candidate and he just hoped to god he was wrong.

She wasn't sure if she was happy or not that she hadn't told him. Maybe if the bell hadn't gone off she could have but she was still so unsure about how he would react and she was still sure she was partly to blame, that she should have done more to protect herself.

She didn't know what she was going to do next, knew she couldn't avoid everyone for ever, knew that Brooke would probably go after her again but she just didn't know what she could do.

For the briefest second she considered calling her parents but then Brooke's words came back to her from last night and she knew they would be no help.

It suddenly hit her and she wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it before, Karen.

She would defiantly believe her, the woman was practically her mother now there was no way she would doubt her.

She had been avoiding Lucas' house lately due to her disagreements with Lucas and because Brooke always seemed to be there but now if Karen was there it seemed like a place of salvation.

These ideas came to her while she was unloading her locker at the end of the day and the thoughts seemed like a kind of salvation to her something she could work towards.

She was just leaving her locker when she nearly walked straight into Lucas. Her heart started beating faster and she couldn't help her eyes darting around to see if Brooke was around, though luckily she couldn't see her.

Lucas couldn't help but notice the look of fear that appeared when she saw him and it only added to his worry. They had been fighting recently but he knew when there was something seriously wrong with Haley and today there was something seriously wrong with her.

He had seen her earlier in the morning and for a second he hadn't recognised her and all day he had worried about her not that he had mentioned it to anyone.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you." Lucas said putting his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

"I've really got to go." Haley said looking desperate, she knew any second Brooke could show up and then there would be trouble.

"Hale's please I know that there's something up, something really bad. You can talk to me." He said.

Haley felt anger rise up in her.

"Do you really know me that well Luke, you thought I did all that stuff to Brooke, you though I tried to kill myself. Do you actually know me any more?" Haley said angrily forgetting for a second all the other stuff going on in her head.

"Look we just need to forget these past weeks and move on, I know Brooke wants you to hang out with all of us more often." Lucas said trying to make her feel better.

Haley's anger disappeared again and the fear just at hearing Brooke's name out loud made her feel physically sick.

Lucas noticed the change in her immediately she went from being red in the cheeks in anger to pale as a sheet. He was about to say something else he was suddenly pinned the locker behind him by Nathan.

Nathan had been looking out for her all day, turning over the whole conversation in his head trying to come to a firm conclusion but the only thing he could come back to was that it was Lucas that had touched Haley. He wasn't even sure how bad it was, but a part of him couldn't believe Lucas would do that especially to his best friend, not that they were that close at the moment.

He had decided to talk to his brother after school and see what he had to say, first though he wanted to find Haley to invite her to stay at his so he could look after her.

He made his way over to her locker but paused a way back when he saw Lucas talking to her.

The look of fear on her face confirmed his worst fear, Lucas had done something. She had been talking to him earlier about this stuff and she had looked lost and scared but never when he was with her had she looked afraid.

With out more thought he race down the hall and had Lucas pinned against a locker.

"What the hell did you do to her" Nathan demanded anger radiating off him, luckily the corridor was empty or it would have caused a major scene.

Haley stood at the side of them shocked.

"To who?" Lucas asked in confusion not putting the Haley situation together with Nathan.

"Haley." He hissed. Lucas confused quickly turned to anger.

"What exactly do you think I did?" Lucas challenged.

"Guys please stop." Haley said in the biggest voice she could muster, she couldn't take the two of them fighting on top of everything else.

Nathan let got of Lucas and turned to Haley.

"It wasn't Lucas?" he asked in a gentler voice and Haley shook her head feeling her eyes fill with tears again, she hated this, she felt like she was crying so often now.

"What happened?" Lucas asked his anger also gone his voice full of concern.

"Last night, at the party I…….." Haley stopped as she saw someone walking down the corridor towards them and the urge to be sick was so strong.

"I have to go." Haley said quietly and while the boys turned round to see who was walking down the corridor and who had made Haley stop talking Haley quickly walked off.

"Hey boy's" Brooke said cheerfully, while both the guys looked at her slightly warily.

"Do you know what happened to Haley?" Nathan asked her firmly.

Brooke put on an innocent voice.

"What's happened to Haley?"

"Nothing, don't worry." Nathan replied quickly.

"Oh ok, well I'm in a bit of a hurry I'll see you later." Brooke said smiling at them then heading off in the same direction as Haley, she couldn't take any more chances she needed to get rid of Haley once and for all.

Nathan and Lucas just watched Brooke walk off, both feeling confused, both knowing she fit in some how but not knowing how.

"Lets go get my car and we'll go find Haley ok." Nathan said, unfortunately he was parked at the other side of the school to where Haley had headed off to.

"Yeah she's working today so we'll head there. What has Brooke done?" Lucas asked uncertainty and fear in his voice.

"I don't know." Nathan replied and they headed quickly off to his car.

Brooke never ran but she needed to catch up with Haley, luckily she was in her cheerleading outfit and trainers. She saw Haley walking through the practically empty car park and picked up a largish rock by her foot. She snuck up on Haley and before Haley could do anything she had knocked her on the head causing Haley to fall unconscious on the floor. Brooke smirked in triumph and thanked god that she had parked here this morning, she grabbed Haley's lifeless body and dragged her across to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the penultimate chapter, hope your still enjoying it. The last chapter should be up on Friday. Everyone who had been reviewing I love you lots.**

**Oh my god i just seen last nights episode that has left me so so sad :( so sad i just had to add this note. It all has to get better!**

**11.**

Tim had been feeling guilty for days now, he wasn't even sure why he had done the stuff in the first place although then he remembered why, he'd had been in love with Brooke Davis since they were 10.

When she had approached him she had kissed him and told him there would be lots more if he did a few things for her.

He knew it was wrong because she was dating Lucas but the thought of being with Brooke was too much for him.

All she had asked him to do was put some stuff under Haley's stairs and he couldn't see the harm, he had nearly fainted when they had all started accusing Haley of doing that stuff to Brooke and that's when it had clicked Brooke had done the stuff to herself.

He wanted to say something then but knew there was no way anyone would believe him over Brooke and he had sworn to himself not to do anything for her again.

But he had been weak, Brooke had gone down on him in the janitor's closet and he had promised to scare Haley in the café.

He had been so scared himself doing it and when he had heard the next day that she had hurt herself so badly the guilt had multiplied.

It had been eating him up for days and he had been avoiding Brooke, it had got to such a point that he couldn't eat or sleep and so that day after school when he saw Lucas and Nathan racing down the corridor he knew he had to tell them now, get it off his chest and help Haley.

He had tried to get them to stop but they said they were in a hurry it wasn't until he said it was about Haley had they had turned around.

"What about Haley?" Lucas asked.

"It was me I planted the stuff under her stairs and it was me who broke into the café…" Tim said but before he could continued he felt a fist connect with his face, he was surprised that it was Nathan not Lucas punching him.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Lucas screamed.

"Brooke asked me too." He said filling with shame, he was so disgusted at himself.

"Why would Brooke do that." Lucas asked his fear of the situation heightening.

"I think Brooke did all that stuff to herself like with the poison and then video tape, I didn't even realise what I had put under the stairs until everyone started accusing Haley. I think Brooke was doing it to scare off Haley." Tim said.

"Why would you do that stuff for her?" Nathan asked his voice cold, for him it was all fitting into place.

Tim looked down unable to meet either guys eyes.

"She gave me rewards, I thought I loved her." He said the repulsion at himself obvious.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other.

"It was Brooke." Lucas said sadly with regret, although the story may have seemed hard to believe, they had both seen Haley's face earlier when Brooke was coming and that was all the confirmation they needed.

Nathan tried ringing Haley but it just rung out which worried the Scott Brothers so Lucas tried ringing Brooke but she also didn't pick up either.

"We can go stop by the café and then if Haley's not there we will go to Brooke's." Nathan said.

Before they took off Tim spoke up.

"Guys I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do." He pleaded, Lucas just sneered at him.

"If you see Brooke or Haley follow them and ring us ok?" Nathan said and Tim nodded.

They had been to the café with no luck and so were making their way to Brookes.

"We could be over reacting couldn't we?" Lucas asked guilt had gradually been seeping into him, this was his entire fault he should have noticed something earlier and he needed some reassurance.

"We are going to find her." Nathan said not believing it totally himself but he knew how much his brother would be beating himself up and wanted to seem confident.

They arrived at Brooke's and one of the maids opened the door and after asking for Brooke they were told she wasn't in but could come in and wait.

They both wondered into the massive house.

"Where is Brooke's bedroom?" Nathan asked.

"I have no idea." Lucas replied and Nathan just gave him a disbelieving look.

"We always were at mine." Lucas explained but also realising it was a bit strange.

They went up the stairs and looked into the numerous doors until they found the one with pictures of Brooke's friends every where.

They started looking round the room but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, they didn't know what they were looking for but there was defiantly nothing strange there.

"Maybe Tim was lying?" Lucas said he didn't know Tim that well and he could be lying for all her knew.

"I have never seen him like that and you saw Haley's face when Brooke was coming." Nathan said looking round the room again "Check the laptop."

"Nathan I'm not sure, if we're wrong then we are really invading Brooke's privacy." Lucas said.

"She'll understand we need to be sure." Nathan said firmly, he was pretty sure if Brooke ever found out she would kill them but he needed to find out, he was amazed at how calm he was able to be in the current situation when he was so scared.

They started it up but they needed a password.

"The clue is the person I love the most." Nathan read out loud.

"Peyton." Lucas suggested.

"No try your name." Nathan said no matter what had been happening over the last few weeks it was clear Brooke adored Lucas.

Lucas typed it in and the computer started to load up.

"That's good right, if she loves me so much she would never hurt my best friend." Lucas tried to reason.

"I just don't know man." Nathan replied.

They started checking the computer but Lucas began to get frustrated and started passing the room he wasn't even sure what they were looking for and they really needed to find Haley.

He decided to try ringing her again but sighed in frustration when it rang out again when he turned round to Nathan again he saw him looking at the screen with a horrified expression on his face.

Lucas raced over to the computer. A word document was open that looked like a letter

_Dear Lucas,_

_I'm so sorry, I just couldn't do it any more. All the stuff with Gracie and my parents leaving, I'm just not happy. I'm also so sorry for all the stuff I did to Brooke, she didn't deserve it._

_Love Haley_

It only took Lucas a couple of seconds to read it.

"Fuck." Lucas said more scared then he could ever remember being in his life.

"Let's try Haley's house." Nathan said and started moving to the door and Lucas followed.

They were silent in the car both thinking the worst but both not knowing what to say, they were both in shock when Nathan's phone started ringing, he picked up when he saw it was Tim.

……………

"How do you know where she is?" Nathan questioned.

……………..

"And you swear this is the truth?" Nathan asked before hanging up.

"Brooke's car is parked at Lau Point we need to get there now." Nathan said as Lucas turned the car around.

"How did he find her?" Lucas asked.

"His brothers a cop and he got him to do it as a favour." Nathan explained.

"Can we trust him though." Lucas replied gruffly.

"I don't think we have a choice."

It took them 5 minutes to get there, it was a quiet spot and they saw Brooke's car straight way but no one was in it.

They started running up the steep hill that lead to the cliff edge and by the edge they saw Brooke standing and what looked like ranting at Haley who was lying on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Nathan whispered to him brother.

"We'll talk to her." Lucas said knowing how stupid it sounded.

They started to get nearer to Brooke and Haley but she seemed to be too busy ranting that she didn't notice and Haley was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Brooke." Lucas said.

Brooke spun round suddenly, Nathan and Lucas were only 3 metres away from the two girls now but she hadn't noticed them. The look of anger stayed on her face.

"What are you too doing here?" She demanded.

Both boys were taken back by here tone they have never heard her talk like this before.

"What have you done to Haley?" Nathan demanded back.

"Nothing she didn't deserve." Brooke said in a sickly sweet voice. The boys looked at her in disbelief.

"Brooke how could you do this to Haley, she's my best friend." Lucas asked hurt.

"She doesn't deserve you, you need to love me the most not some ugly geek." Brooke said hatefully.

Nathan had had enough, Haley was lying there on the ground pale and too near the edge he needed to make sure she was safe.

He started to move towards Haley but Brooke was too quick she hauled Haley's limp body into her arms and moved back wards towards the cliff.

"Don't come any nearer or she gets it ok." Brooke stated coldly.

"Brooke please don't hurt her." Lucas begged, never in a million years had he seen this coming, Brooke had seemed so normal and he hated himself for all this stuff he had unknowingly put Haley through.

"We know everything you did, we know you did all those things to yourself and we know you got Tim to break into the café and what you did to Haley at the party." Nathan said, he was so cross he wanted a chance to tell Haley how he felt about her, how wonderful she was.

"I just did it because I love you Luke because I wanted the two of us to be together." Brooke said looking at Lucas longingly "It was all worth it to have you to myself."

"But we were together, we were great. If anything I had not been spending any time with Haley and she wasn't even cross at me. How was she ever in the way?" Lucas demanded confused and angry.

"It's because you love her so much, she's a threat to me. I couldn't risk her getting between us." Brooke stated shifting the weight of Haley in her arms.

"She wouldn't have done that, Haley would never do anything like that." Nathan said angrily back.

"She was in love with you Lucas." Brooke accused "She was trying to steal Peyton too."

"She loves me but was never in love with me, we're like siblings." Lucas stated "It's not too late."

"You still love me?" Brooke asked the desperation clear on her face.

Lucas froze again for the umpteenth time that afternoon, his brain going into over drive.

He did still love her, not many hours ago he still thought she was the perfect girlfriend but as well as that love was also hate.

He hated her for what she had done to Haley and he hated her for making him doubt his best friend.

"Brooke how could I love you now, you're a monster." Lucas said coldly.

"Just put Haley down and we can get you some help." Nathan said.

Brooke's face changed from sorrow to anger.

"Well if you won't love me any more that I won't let you love her either." Brooke said.

Before Lucas and Nathan could even move Brooke swung round, Haley in her arms, and chucked her off the cliff, unfortunately her foot slipped and she also fell off the edge after Haley.

The boys heard two splashed and then they sprang into action without any hesitation they both dived over the cliff edge.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

They both sat next to her hospital bed just waiting for her to wake up. The doctors had said Haley would be ok and should wake up soon.

Nathan had been able to quickly pull Haley out of the water and luckily she had missed any rocks when she fell in the water.

A few minutes later Lucas had also managed to pull Brooke out, an ambulance had come and both girls taken away.

They had been at hospital for 4 hours but neither had been to check on Brooke, as far as both Scott boys were concerned they never wanted to see her again.

They had been sat in silence for most of the time, both still in shock never imagining how the afternoon would go. Lucas was trying to wrestle with all the guilt he felt and Nathan was nervous, the doctors had said Haley was going to wake up but until she actually did part of him didn't believe she would.

"I'm really grateful you know for looking after Haley for the past few weeks." Lucas said to Nathan.

"No problem." Nathan replied slightly confused as to why he needed any thanks.

"You're such a great older brother, looking after my best friend while I was being an idiot." Lucas said "like today helping me look for Haley not everyone would help look for some psycho or jump off a cliff for their brother."

Nathan began to feel uneasy, did his brother really think he was just here for him, hadn't he noticed all the time he and Haley had spent together over the past few months.

"Once Haley is better it's going to go back to just me and her like it was before." Lucas stated.

Nathan could stay silent to longer.

"You know your not Haley's only friend, I mean do you think she wants to go back to just hanging out with you." Nathan stated.

"Sure Haley had other friends but you don't know her Nathan she doesn't like hanging out with a big group of people." Lucas answered. Nathan was starting to get angry now. Both forgot Haley was still in the room in their anger.

"Yes she does she gets on really well with Peyton and Jake and me, we have become good friends, in fact we've kissed." Nathan said angered that Lucas was trying to control her life.

"What, so all this time you've ment to be looking after her you've been taking advantage of her. There's no way I'm letting you go out with her." Lucas said angrily.

"Like you have a choice in it, you think she's just going forget everything you've done, that you're just going to just go back to how you were before. You didn't believe her and you left her alone over these past few weeks that have been so hard for her." Nathan replied angrily.

"She's my best friend she'll forgive me." Lucas stated uncertainly.

"Will she, these last weeks the things that have made her feel worse is the fact that you didn't believe her and she doubted herself, doubted what a great person she was and that's all your fault. You chose your psycho girlfriend over Haley every time." Nathan angrily said, if Lucas hadn't pissed him off so much he would never have been so harsh or got so angry in a hospital.

"I should go." Lucas said standing up and going, he knew it was all true what Nathan had said and he was ashamed, Haley wouldn't want him there when she woke up.

Nathan sighed, wishing he had handled the situation better, he knew his brother was really upset about all of this and lost the love of his life but being told that he couldn't have Haley had wound him up as he knew Haley would never go out with him if Lucas was set against them.

"Nathan." Haley's croaky voice brought him out of his thoughts. He immediately grabbed her hand.

"I thought I heard fighting." She said slowly looking round the room for another person.

"Um no." Nathan weakly replied , he had no idea what to say now he was finally alone with her.

"I don't know how I got here." Haley said sounding scared "I'm not sure I want to either."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Nathan asked unsure of what to tell her in her fragile state.

"Being at school, feeling really crappy. It's all really hazy though" Haley replied her eyes shining with tears.

Nathan decided he should try and talk to her about what happened at the party first.

"Was it Brooke who touched you?" He asked gently rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you but it just sounded so unbelievable and I wasn't sure I should have been feeling so bad." Haley said the tears pouring down her cheeks.

Nathan's other hand came up and wiped away her tears.

"That must have been so hard for you, if you don't want someone to touch you then it's wrong who ever it is.

"It's just so horrible she didn't even do it to get off she did it just to hurt me." Haley said and started sobbing.

Nathan sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright she can't hurt you any more." Nathan said stroking her back her head still against his neck. Haley pulled back from him.

"What happen, why am I here, where's Brooke?" Haley asked quickly.

Nathan slowly recounted the events of the afternoon and Haley quietly absorbed it all, like all of the events recently it all seemed so surreal, even Brooke's attack on the beach just a night ago seemed like a distant but scary dream.

At the moment her head was aching and her body tender, she guessed from falling into the water, and she was just exhausted.

She couldn't help but start drifting off.

"Can you get Lucas to come visit me tomorrow?" Haley asked as her eye lids were getting heavy.

"I promise, I'll be back at lunch tomorrow but if you need me ring me." Nathan said and gently kissed her forehead. "Sleep well".

* * *

They had given her something to make her sleep so she was still groggy when Nathan came to visit her at lunch but as the afternoon wore on and she was in the hospital on her own waiting for the end of school when Nathan said he would take her home she started to worry about the fact Lucas hadn't come to see her. The worst scenarios went through her mind and she couldn't help but feel guilty, maybe Lucas hated her because Brooke would now be gone and that made her think of Peyton too would they all be mad at her, that they had to lose a girl who had ment so much to them and so many other people.

Haley was sitting up in bed when Nathan arrived and he could tell she was agitated she was biting her lower lip and twisting her hands together.

"Have you come to take me home?" Haley asked as Nathan came and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"Yep." He said trying to sound cheerful to put her at ease.

"Just you." She asked unable to hide her fears.

"Yeah Lucas couldn't make it." Nathan said sounding awkward.

"It's because he hates me isn't it, he hates me because I'm the reason he's not with Brooke anymore." Haley said and started to sob her head in her hands and before she knew it she had a strong pair of arms wrapped round her and when she looked up she was surprised to see it was Lucas and her tears stopped.

"I could never hate you Haley, I'm so sorry I am so sorry." Lucas said and it was his turn to cry into Haley's shoulder.

Relief filled Haley that Lucas still loved her but that relief quickly was replaced by anger, she didn't want Lucas hurting but she knew she couldn't just forgive him either.

She continued rubbing his back but kept quiet not knowing what to say next.

"How can you forgive me so easily." Lucas said sounding muffled as he was still lying on her shoulder.

"Lucas I haven't forgiven you yet, I can't forgive you just yet." She said her voice full of the sadness she felt, she hated saying those words to Lucas but she couldn't help how she felt. Lucas was quiet for a second just looking at her.

"I am going to work to get our friendship back on track." Lucas said seriously.

"I'm going to get changed so I can leave." Haley said getting up and going to the bath room, she also needed some privacy to shed a few more tears as she still worried that maybe their friendship would never be the same again.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I have no jurisdiction over Haley especially at the moment." Lucas said still looking ashamed.

"I care for her so much, I would never hurt her." Nathan said seriously "I'm going to stay with her tonight."

"I really want to be there for her." Lucas said

"I know big brother but I just think you need to give it some time, you just lost Brooke I think you need to look after yourself a bit more before you can truly be there for Haley and try and make things right." Nathan said surprising Lucas with his insightfulness.

"You're right." Lucas sighed "I might go see Peyton I know she's really upset."

"Tell her I'm there for her if she needs me." Nathan said.

"I'm sure she already knows." Lucas said then paused the next words he was going to say still hard to say even though he ment them "I know that you are good enough for Haley."

"Thanks man." Nathan said and they hugged.

* * *

Lucas had driven them both back to Haley's and Nathan had said he was staying to help settle her in, he hadn't wanted to seemed pushy and tell her he was staying but he was going to wait and see how things went.

Even though Brooke was still in hospital then going to a psychiatric unit in California where her parents were he was still worried about Haley.

She seemed quite cheerful and he was just waiting for everything to sink in, he had known Brooke since they were little and everything had just come out of the blue for him even though he knew she had been affected by being spoilt and never having her parents around.

Haley had felt quite happy since leaving the hospital, the main thing that had been bothering her was the physical pain. .

They had decided to watch a film and Nathan had let Haley chose, he was surprised instead of her choosing some boring chic flick she had chosen a film called Howl's moving castle.

At first he had been unsure about it as it was a cartoon but he actually found himself getting really engrossed in it.

They had been sat side by side on the sofa with her duvet over them but as Haley began to get sleepy she was gradually leaning more and more on Nathan not that he minded but it did make it harder for him to concentrate on the film.

He could feel her soft breath tickling his neck and he could feel his body temperature rising.

After an hour she had fallen asleep and he gently eased himself off the sofa so he could go cool down. He was just in the kitchen drinking some water when he heard Haley calling out his name.

He made his way quickly back into the living room where Haley was sat up on the sofa the duvet wrapped around her small body.

"I thought you had gone." Haley said "Your not leaving soon are you?" She questioned looking small and lost.

"I'm not going anywhere." Nathan said sitting down on the other side of the sofa, he was silent while Haley seemed to wrestle with what she wanted to say next.

"She really tried to kill me didn't she." Haley said in a quiet voice, her body shaking slightly.

Nathan leaned forward to pull her into his arms but she resisted knowing that every time she got upset she couldn't rely on crumbling into Nathan's arms.

"My head's kind of all over the place, I still don't think it's sunk in really."

"It's going to take some time." Nathan said "but it's understandable you've been through a lot."

"Everyone has as well though." Haley said still softly then looked up at Nathan "I should be grateful I haven't lost anything." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad you didn't just forgive Lucas, I mean you're an amazing person but he really let you down." Nathan said Haley blushed slightly at the amazing comment but the conversation was serious so she didn't smile.

"He has really hurt me and I know it's just not the same at any more I don't feel I can rely on him. I'm hoping that might change in time though and you know some good things have come out of this I got to know Poppy and you better." Haley said trying to point out the bright side of the situation.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her positive attitude but he was saddened when he thought of Poppy being gone.

"I really truly miss her. I know it probably seems like I've been coping well since Poppy's been gone but I think it's just all the drama that's distracted me from thinking about it too much." He said honestly and Haley reached out for his hand and stroked it reassuringly.

"You know you never told me why you didn't want your parents to come back, why they were off in the first place." He asked gently not wanting upset her but wanting to find out all about this amazing girl.

Haley sighed but she trusted Nathan and she hadn't really talked about it much apart from with Lucas.

She turned around so she was laying against his chest so she didn't have to look at him as she told him the story but she would still be able to feel him for comfort.

"When I was 14 my parents had a baby and so I had a little sister. It was really great, Poppy reminded me a lot of her apart from Gracie cried a lot more." Haley said a faint wistful smile on her face. "It was the first night that my parents went out after she was born and I was babysitting." Haley stopped for a second and Nathan held onto her tighter she took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was just watching a film and I actually kept thinking how weird it was that Gracie was sleeping through the night but I just kept watching the film."Her voice was starting to crack but he kept silent holding her tight. "I went up to check up on her afterwards and she just wasn't breathing." The tears were streaming down Haley's face but she continued the pain evident in her voice.

"It was cot death and they said there was nothing I could have done, my parents were devastated and since then they're always off travelling because they find it hard to be here." Haley finished furiously wiping her eyes not wanting to be crying again, sick of how depressing her life had been lately.

"I'm sure they don't blame you." Nathan said sensing that that was the doubts going through her head. "And however long it takes they will come back and they will realise they shouldn't have been away so long." Nathan said and kissed her shoulder gently.

They were silent for a while and Haley feel slightly better for getting things off her chest.

"Our lives are so depressing." She said trying to lighten the mood, she had been crying so much lately and she just didn't want to dwell on the bad stuff any more.

She knew she'd been through a lot but the teenage girl deep down in her couldn't help but marvel at the fact she was in senior basketball hotshot Nathan Scott's arms and she knew a good way to take her mind off all the bad stuff.

"I can think of a distraction for both of us if that will help." She said leaning a bit closer to him. He stayed frozen unsure if she ment what he was thinking, unsure if this was a good idea.

"I know you are never going to hurt me, I know you will protect and look after me like you have been doing."

Nathan stayed silent as he continued to stare into her big brown eyes, her hand slowly came up and stroked his cheek.

He knew he should be the one comforting her right now but he could see how much looking after other people helped her heal herself. He couldn't help but marvel about how he had managed to get such an incredible girl but before he could wonder for too long her felt her round soft lips gently caress him and he kissed back safe in the knowledge that as long as they both had each other they would be ok.

The need to kiss him and make all her pain go away was too much, maybe it wouldn't work forever to just get lost in him but while it did and until she could sort out everything she was just enjoying his soft hot lips on hers and his hands caressing her skin.

**

* * *

**

Ok so this story is all done and I really hope you've all enjoyed it. I did however change the story slightly due to popular demand, at the end I was going to let Haley forgive Lucas but so many of you seemed to be adamant that she shouldn't forgive him (it was like you knew what I had planned for the end) so I changed the ending and I hope you all like it.

I am still so sad about the end of episode 5.10 but I have hope and think things were maybe said in the heat of the moment that weren't ment because they had just had a big scare. I just hope Nathan fights enough.

**I would love it!! if you are going to write a review if you could give an over view of how you think the story was and possibly say what your favourite chapter or bit of the story was just so it will help me in the future write better stories, also if there was any bit you hated and why. Plus if you could say which of my stories you prefer and why would be great. Please Please Please!**

So I am working on new stories but I should think it will be another couple of months before my next story I'm afraid but I defiantly have some ideas.

Also if people want an epilogue for this story I can write something just to tie up lose ends and see where all the characters are in a couple of months time but I haven't written one as of yet so it maybe a while before it appears.

**Once again thank you for all your lovely words it does mean so much to me.**


End file.
